


justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Talk - Russian translation - Сладкие речи

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Альтернативная вселенная, богатый папик Стив Роджерс, отношения в прошлом, повседневность, разница в возрасте, современный Баки Барнс, упоминания гетеросексуальных отношений, упоминания секса без обязательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Джеймс перекатывает голову по спинке дивана и смотрит на Стива.- У тебя были планы? – спрашивает он, и Стив пожимает плечами, перекидывает посудное полотенце через плечо и присаживается на ручку ближайшего кресла, чтобы он мог разговаривать с Джеймсом примерно на одном уровне.- Да, - говорит он, и все это было хорошо, было так хорошо.  – Нам с тобой надо поговорить. Знаешь, как один неразумный взрослый человек с другим неразумным взрослым человеком.Джеймс что-то ищет глазами в его лице и словно слегка расстраивается.- Конечно, - говорит он.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838346) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить – мне нужно много есть, но есть несколько отличных заведений. А ты не выходил на улицу с тех пор, как я похитил тебя в пятницу.  
> \- А, так вот что это такое, - говорит Джеймс, - Стокгольмский синдром, да?

В воскресенье Джеймс просыпается и видит еще одного незнакомца, только на этот раз ему требуется больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Роджерс выглядит совершенно иным – настолько, что даже зная про фишку с бородой, Джеймсу все равно приходится прищуриться и сделать усилие, чтобы осознать, что он видит.

Роджерс выглядит так, словно собирается пойти в какое-то важное место, где можно показаться в полу-деловом виде. Джеймс щурится на свой телефон, лежащий на беспроводной зарядке с отделкой под дерево, и обнаруживает, что проспал будильник, и уже почти полдвенадцатого, что... не так уж ужасно. Особенно, раз ему довелось увидеть Роджерса в таком виде.

Он по-прежнему прекрасен, но совершенно иным образом. Это кажется почти... случайным.

У Роджерса на лице эспаньолка, волосы зализаны назад, вероятно, с гелем, и это меняет не только цвет его волос на голове, но также и форму его головы и форму лица. На нем угольно-серая рубашка и брюки от костюма такого же цвета. Он держит в руке туфли из коричневой замши, через запястье этой же руки переброшен серый шарф из меланжевой пряжи, а на самой руке висит серое пальто.

Другой рукой он открывает дверь гардеробной и входит внутрь.

Когда он выходит обратно с пустыми руками, Джеймс осознает, что он, должно быть, на самом деле вернулся _обратно_ откуда-то, но забывает о любопытстве, очень пристально наблюдая за Роджерсом. Когда тот выходит из гардеробной, несколько пуговиц его рубашки расстегнуты, и Джеймс закусывает нижнюю губу, глядя, как Роджерс начинает расстегивать рукава, чувствует, как начинает улыбаться, когда Роджерс подходит к тому краю кровати, где он лежит, и бросает на него мимолетный взгляд. Потом Роджерс замечает, что Джеймс не спит, и снова смотрит на него, бросая рукав.

Его улыбка ослепительна, и у Джеймса захватывает дух от того, что это подразумевает.

\- Доброе утро, - Роджерс звучит так, словно он одновременно удивлен и обрадован тем, что обнаружил Джеймса в своей постели.

\- Привет, - Джеймс садится и смотрит на Роджерса. – Не целуй меня пока, я еще не почистил зубы.

Роджерс странно на него смотрит, но выгибает шею, садясь рядом, и прижимается губами взамен ко лбу Джеймса.

\- Какая несправедливость, - замечает он, - как ты поспал?

\- Хорошо, - улыбается Джеймс. – По какому поводу такой вид?

Роджерс все еще улыбается, но в его выражении лица есть что-то расчетливое – он точно обдумывает, ответить или нет.

\- Церковь, - говорит он, и Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх. - Прихожане знают, кто я, но когда я так выгляжу, меньше шансов притащить за собой на мессу папарацци.

Он явно ожидает реакции, и Джеймс не уверен, что сказать. Его это не волнует, хотя Роджерс, кажется, думает, что должно.

\- Католик или протестант? – наконец интересуется он.

Лицо Роджерса чуть смягчается.

\- Католик, - отвечает он, - более или менее, - и Джеймс понимающе кивает.

Роджерс смотрит в сторону ванной через плечо.

\- Я пойду приму душ, - говорит он, - к сожалению, в одиночестве, но если ты ко мне присоединишься, я никогда не поставлю кофе вариться. Тебе нужно в туалет? Я ненадолго, но...

\- Не, я в порядке, - отвечает Джеймс. – А борода останется?

Роджерс качает головой, снова смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Если бы я везде так ходил, толку бы от такой маскировки особо не было бы, верно? – говорит он, улыбаясь. – Подумай, чего тебе хочется на завтрак. И хочешь ли ты куда-нибудь сходить или позавтракать здесь.

Он снова целует Джеймса в лоб, вставая, и продолжает теребить рукава.

Джеймс просто смотрит, как он уходит в ванную. Он знает, что в таких случаях говорят, и это точно сюда подходит.

_Ненавижу, когда ты уходишь..._

* * *

Роджерс проводит в душе минут десять, а потом появляется в одном белом полотенце и неизменных жетонах, и у Джеймса встает так быстро, что на простыне появляется холмик.

Роджерс смотрит на это и улыбается – не ухмыляется, для ухмылки в этом недостаточно пошлости – но качает головой.

\- Иди, - говорит он, - прими душ. Новые бутылочки для тебя, я не знал, захочешь ли ты пользоваться моими старыми. И халат тот твой, так что можешь его надеть потом.

Джеймс только обхватывает руками коленки, сидя на кровати, и даже не пытается скрыть тот факт, что пожирает Роджерса глазами.

\- Если я скажу, что хочу остаться позавтракать тут, - спрашивает он, - у нас будет десерт?

Взгляд Роджерса резко поднимается, и Джеймс мгновенно чувствует себя так, словно его поймали.

\- Посмотрим, - отвечает Роджерс. – Сперва душ, потом найди меня. Хорошо?

Джеймс делает то, что, вероятно, является самым смелым поступком в его жизни. В ярком свете дня, на глазах у Стива Роджерса, он встает из постели в чем мать родила и вальяжно шагает в ванную, что ему удается только потому, что он научился изображать уверенность, которой на самом деле не ощущает.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? – Джеймс не слепой, он видит ответ на свой вопрос в легких изменениях формы полотенца на теле Роджерса.

\- Вовсе нет, - отвечает тот. – Я бы с _удовольствием_ к тебе присоединился. Но ты пойдешь примешь душ, а потом мы решим, что сегодня будем делать.

Джеймс замедляет шаг, опирается одной рукой о дверной проем и смотрит назад через плечо.

\- У меня есть предлож...

\- Ах ты! – Роджерс смеется и делает вид, что хочет ущипнуть Джеймса за задницу– он слишком далеко, но Джеймс все равно смеется и упархивает в ванную.

Джеймс пользуется новыми средствами, потому что их купили специально для него, проводит в душе куда меньше времени, чем ему хотелось бы, чтобы не тратить его попусту, и даже не позволяет себе подрочить. Он пытается не думать об этом так, словно он бережет себя для Стива, но он именно это и делает. Если выбирать между Роджерсом и собственной рукой, он знает, что предпочтет.

Серый халат на ощупь еще приятнее, чем на вид, мягкий, пушистый и толстый, и Джеймс несколько раз проводит по нему руками, настолько это приятно. Он осматривает себя в зеркале, чистит зубы, проверяет челюсть. Ну, можно и побриться.

Электробритва Роджерса лежит на полочке, но у раковины лежит еще одна, на зарядке. Ей точно никогда не пользовались, и Джеймс думает, может не стоит ее брать, но дело в том, что если эта действительно предназначена для Джеймса, то это значит, что Роджерс не хочет, чтобы Джеймс пользовался его бритвой. Он в любом случае об этом упомянет, и если окажется, что бритва была не для него, он добудет взамен новую или типа того.

Когда он заканчивает бриться, он вспоминает, что одеться он не может. Он не уверен, вернулась ли его одежда обратно, но это и неважно – Роджерс сказал, что у него есть планы. Значит Роджерс и это тоже спланировал.

Когда Джеймс выходит из спальни, Роджерс сидит у стола, уже одетый. На нем светло-голубая рубашка и темные джинсы. Он жестом предлагает Джеймсу сесть, и тот повинуется, немного неловко чувствуя себя в одном халате.

\- Так серый – все-таки твой цвет? – замечает Роджерс, и Джеймс чуть улыбается.

\- Очевидно, - говорит он. – Я взял бритву, которая лежала возле раковины.

Роджерс кивает.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. – Теперь, что касается завтрака.

Джеймс закусывает нижнюю губу и думает об этом.

\- А ты разве еще не поел? – спрашивает он.

\- Обычно да, - говорит Роджерс, - но не в воскресенье.

\- Вау, а ты реально следуешь всем правилам, да, Роджерс?

Тот склоняет голову набок.

\- Мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить – мне нужно много есть, но есть несколько отличных заведений. А ты не выходил на улицу с тех пор, как я похитил тебя в пятницу.

\- А, так вот что это такое, - говорит Джеймс, - Стокгольмский синдром, да?

Роджерс чуть улыбается, но протягивает руку спустя мгновение, ладонью вверх. Джеймсу требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что Роджерс хочет взять его за руку, и тогда он протягивает в ответ свою, огромные пальцы Роджерса обхватывают его собственные.

\- Мы _могли_ бы куда-нибудь сходить. Но прежде чем я тебя куда-нибудь отведу, - говорит он, - я хочу быть уверен, что ты комфортно будешь себя ощущать, когда появишься со мной на людях. Я не скрываю свою ориентацию, мне начхать, что думают таблоиды, но ты...

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Джеймс, и Роджерс сжимает его пальцы.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты на минутку задумался об этом. На кого ты работаешь, где ты живешь, друзья и семья. Если тебя увидят со мной, то, как минимум, людям захочется знать, кто ты, понимаешь?

Джеймс медленно кивает.

\- Это многого от тебя потребует, - продолжает Роджерс. – Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты задумался.

Джеймс смотрит на него, ловит себя на том, что вспоминает все заголовки, что имеют отношение к Роджерсу, что он когда-либо видел.

Их было немало. Что он носит, с кем встречается, где ест, нравится ли ему новый телесериал, превратившийся в культурный феномен, слышал ли он об этом певце, кто его лучший друг, кто его психотерапевт, кто его андролог…

Джеймс...

Он не уверен, что справится с этим, если честно. Даже если совместным завтраком все и ограничится, люди захотят знать, кто он такой. А Роджерс проводит ужасно много времени на виду у прессы, ему пришлось иметь дело с ужасающим объемом внимания общественности.

И не просто на уровне обычных тем для сплетен, а пройти через жестокий кошмар публичного срыва. Пусть даже у него и не _было_ публичного срыва, просто срыв, который у него, очевидно, случился, все восприняли, как публичную собственность. Была масса предположений, были отфотошопленные фото, и в итоге Роджерсу пришлось участвовать в телеинтервью, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Только когда Старк выкатил большие пушки (юристов), все наконец оставили его в покое. И это, возможно, оказалось поворотной точкой в истории для знаменитостей, которые находятся в поле зрения общественности – про это есть даже статья в Википедии, Поправка Парк-авеню или что-то такое, Джеймс не помнит. Но все равно существуют папарацци и журналы, которые платят им за фото.

И хочет ли Джеймс оказаться на обложке журнала вместе со Стивом Роджерсом?

Нууууу.

Если они будут высказывать предположения о том, кто он такой и какие отношения связывают его с Роджерсом, когда это не совсем еще ясно самому Джеймсу, то нет.

\- Я...

Стив улыбается, тепло и загадочно.

\- Не сегодня, верно? – говорит он.

\- Да, - выдыхает Джеймс. – в смысле, я... ну знаешь. Моя... моя сестра меня наверное убила бы.

Стив негромко посмеивается.

\- Ну и ладно, - отвечает он. – Твою одежду скоро принесут, но у меня есть и другие вещи, которые ты пока мог бы надеть. Мы что-нибудь приготовим, а потом я может еще что-нибудь дозакажу.

\- Я думал, у тебя тут не было еды, - замечает Джеймс, и Роджерс пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, я суперсолдат, а по дороге из церкви был магазин, – он поднимает руку, - сейчас у меня есть еда.

Он встает и уже проходит полпути до входной двери, когда кто-то стучит. Когда он открывает дверь, на пороге стоит мужчина, которого Джеймс не знает, с пластмассовым кубом или типа того в руках. Это явно упаковка сервиса химчистки, который предоставляет башня.

\- Спасибо, Дион, - говорит он и, как кажется Джеймсу, дает ему на чай, но он не уверен в этом.

Да кого он пытается обмануть – это же Стив Роджерс, он, наверное, подарил бы этому парню дом, если бы мог.

\- Я, - говорит он, поворачиваясь обратно, - в настроении съесть что-то вроде континентального завтрака сегодня утром, - он бросает взгляд на часы со стрелками на стене.

Они восьмиугольные, с дубовой рамой, римскими цифрами и секундной стрелкой.

\- Днем, - исправляется он.

Роджерс не похож на кого-то, кто регулярно ест завтрак так поздно, что это почти обед. Он скорее из тех, кто завтракает в пять утра, потом обедает в час, каждый день, вне зависимости от того, работает он или нет.

\- Ты бегал утром?

\- Да, - Роджерс пересекает комнату в направлении кухни, начинает вытаскивать всякую всячину из шкафов и холодильника. – Ты имеешь что-то против выпечки и подобного?

-Мне нравится выпечка, - Джеймс чувствует себя особенно смело, он встает, подходит к Роджерсу сзади и обнимает его за талию.

\- Хорошо, - говорит тот.

Роджерс замедляется до славного спокойного темпа, чтобы не таскать рывками Джеймса по кухне за собой, и продолжает готовить, а Джеймс потихоньку переползает с места на место, не отрываясь от его спины.

От Роджерса очень вкусно пахнет.

\- Чем ты пользуешься после бритья? – спрашивает Джеймс его спину, такую теплую под мягким хлопком рубашки.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Роджерс. – Что-то что-то кедр что-то – тебе нравится?

\- Я думал, может, купить себе и побрызгать на подушки, - говорит он, и Роджерс смеется.

\- Какая милая, совсем-не-пугающая идея, - бормочет он, и Джеймс хихикает. – Посмотрим, юноша, может, и я себе куплю такой, как у тебя.

\- Посмотрим, старичок, - обезьянничает Джеймс и спустя секунду прячет улыбку в лопатку Роджерса.

Он так красиво смеется.

* * *

Это, вот это вот, Стив даже не знает, как начать рассказывать о том, насколько это здорово. Они все еще игнорируют скользкую тему, но все равно это идеальный образец выходных. Если это все, что он получит в итоге, значит это все, и он будет жить с этим, если придется.

Но учитывая, что прошло три ночи и два дня, он совсем не хочет сделать ситуацию неловкой, если только у него не будет иного выбора, а пока что у него выбор есть.

Джеймс отпускает его спустя пару минут и начинает помогать, напевая себе под нос. Стив все равно узнает мелодию.

\- Ты же слишком молод для фильма «Лучший стрелок», разве нет? – спрашивает он, но Джеймс пожимает плечами в ответ, начинает петь « _Take My Breath Away_ » (“Захватывает дух”).

\- _Watching every motion in my foolish lovers’ game..._ (Слежу за каждым движением в моей глупой игре в любовь...) ...нет? – Стив приподнимает одну бровь. – Эй, классика не стареет, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - сухо замечает Стив, и Джеймс замирает и смотрит на него.

\- Ты сам уже классика, так что твоя точка зрения предвзята.

Стив пытается не позволить себе зависнуть из-за этого. Он знает, что между ними много лет, но… это странно. Когда-то ему было трудно слышать подобное. Тони звал его Дедулей, а Клинт – Стариком, и на протяжении какого-то времени каждый раз, когда кто-то что-нибудь такое говорил, Стив не мог думать ни о чем другом. Эй, старпер, по твоему газону дети что ли бегают, а кто победил в игре в домино и все остальное.

Все изменила Наташа, на самом деле. Он уже тогда чувствовал себя все хуже, терял себя день за днем, но потом она сунула в это дело свой нос. Она купила ему брелок медицинской сигнализации на шею и металлический браслет медицинской идентификации, и он был в такой ярости, что смог снова начать дышать, только когда до него дошло, что бывший в употреблении брелок не мог ни черта сигнализировать без соединения с системой экстренного вызова помощи, а на браслете выбито «ОСТРАЯ НЕДОСТАТОЧНОСТЬ САМОСОХРАНЕНИЯ».

Он посмотрел на нее, выжидая.

\- Я зову тебя Стариком не для того, чтобы ты вспомнил, - сказала она. – Я зову тебя Стариком, потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не забыла.

После этого между ними все было по-другому, и она – и Клинт – так много сделали, чтобы вовлечь его, чтобы он почувствовал себя не настолько изолированным.

И все же, к этому времени он и правда стал старым, думает он, - по крайней мере так должно казаться парню в таком возрасте как Джеймс.

\- А _ты_ когда посмотрел «Лучший стрелок?» - спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда же, когда и большую часть остальных фильмов. «Звездные войны», «Назад в будущее», «Балбесы», все это, - отвечает он. – Когда меня нашли, то организовали для меня сначала несколько ознакомительных курсов, а потом все, кого я знал, начали говорить мне о фильмах, которые я должен был посмотреть, музыке, которую я должен был послушать, ну знаешь. Бывает у тебя есть один такой друг, который все успевает сделать раньше, чем ты, только у меня такими были все вокруг, и это только напоминало мне о том, как долго меня не было.

\- Звучит, - говорит Джеймс, - херово.

\- Ага, - кивает Стив. – Джарвис, включи, пожалуйста плейлист «Воскресное утро»?

\- _Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, и начинает играть музыка, достаточно тихо, чтобы не мешать их разговору.

\- Спасибо.

\- Это что, _Motown?_ – спрашивает Джеймс, а Стив даже не останавливается, продолжает накрывать стол для завтрака, пока Джеймс достает пару стаканов.

\- Можешь винить Сокола, - говорит он. – Не все советы были кошмарными. Но у меня развились собственные вкусы, я начал понимать, о чем говорят люди, и когда я начал объяснять им цитаты, они стали делать это куда реже. Ну знаешь. Кто-нибудь скажет - «Я твой отец» - и посмотрит на меня, собираясь объяснить это мне, а я такой - «Анакин Скайуокер, я знаю,» - и, наверное, это означало, что ощущение новизны притупилось.

Джеймс молчит, пока Стив достает кое-что из холодильника, молчит, когда он возвращается с бутылкой игристого Asti и упаковкой свежевыжатого яблочного сока, и до Стива доходит, что что-то не так, только когда он поднимает глаза и видит, что Джеймс выглядит больным, его руки скрещены на груди.

\- Что не так? – он немедленно начинает волноваться, но Джеймс только качает головой.

\- Люди обращались с тобой, как реальные сволочи, да? – говорит он, и Стив чувствует, как его это согревает.

\- Они не специально, - он обхватывает локоть Джеймса ладонью, тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, потому что Джеймс совсем рядом и потому что ему можно, если он хочет. – Они пытались помочь. Не забывай, что до меня подобной проблемы никогда не возникало.

Джеймс что-то ищет глазами в его лице, но в конце концов просто кивает, и Стив отпускает его руку, чтобы налить им напитки. Сперва он наливает в бокалы на длинной ножке яблочный сок, а потом тянется за игристым.

\- Что это вообще такое? – спрашивает Джеймс, когда Asti уже у Стива в руке.

\- Это? – он указывает на бутылку, но Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Я имею в виду, почему ты добавил яблочный сок?

Стив улыбается и направляет горлышко в сторону дивана, прежде чем открыть игристое.

\- Потому что, - он наливает понемногу в оба бокала с яблочным соком, - я видел твое выражение лица, когда я вчера принес тебе «мимозу». – Он перестает лить. - Разве что и это тебе не нравится.

Переносица Джеймса чуть розовеет.

\- О, - говорит он, - нет, все хорошо. 

Стив кивает, продолжает наполнять бокалы.

\- Эй, расслабься, - Стив ставит бутылку на стол и продолжает собирать туда еду. – Тебе что-то не нравится, мы найдем что-нибудь новое. Не подашь мне пару обеденных тарелок? – просит он. – Они над гриль-тостером.

\- Конечно, - Джеймс идет туда, открывает шкаф, - сколько?

Стив улыбается сам себе, мысленно подсчитывая. Секс – это отлично, но и это тоже хорошо – проводить время вместе, рядом друг с другом. Он на самом деле скучал по близости, скучал по контакту и чьему-то присутствию, и по удовольствию от того, что кто-то есть рядом.

\- Четыре на стол, по одной обычной и по одной мелкой тарелке каждому из нас.

Джеймс кивает, достает нужное количество посуды, а Стив выставляет на рабочую поверхность графинчики и мисочки.

Он ставит вариться несколько яиц, а на небольшой сковородке поджаривает бекон.

\- Я как мусоровоз, - говорит ему Стив. – Бери, что хочешь, остальное я доем в один присест.

Джеймс смеется.

Стив начинает доставать нарезки из холодильника, берет доску, раз уж он про нее подумал, а потом говорит:

\- Хочешь пооткрывать эти упаковки?

Джеймс открывает – сладости, мясные нарезки, сыр и все прочее – а Стив одним глазом следит за яйцами.

Когда они почти готовы, он засовывает в тостер пару кусков батона и вытаскивает подставку для тостов из дальнего угла шкафчика для столовых приборов у холодильника.

\- Просто положи на тарелки, - говорит он про буквально все, когда Джеймс заканчивает открывать все упаковки и выжидающе на него смотрит.

Джеймс кивает и так и делает, а Стив тем временем берет кукурузные хлопья и ставит их на стол, потом идет и начинает делать фруктовый салат. Яблоки, клубника, виноград, и, к тому времени, как у него нарезана миска фруктов, Джеймс по большому счету тоже справился.

Тосты готовы, когда Стив переливает яблочный сок в кувшин.

\- Отлично, - говорит он, а потом ойкает, - а, ой, - потому что они горячие, и Джеймс хихикает. – Да, достаточно, спасибо, - он пытается компенсировать своим Командирским Голосом то, как он глупо подскакивает, пытаясь не уронить горячие тосты, и Джеймс все равно хихикает.

Стив достает соль и перец, раскладывает по мисочкам разное варенье, каждое с собственной чайной ложечкой, заправляет френч-пресс и начинает оглядываться.

\- Я что-нибудь забыл? – спрашивает он.

\- Яйца? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив вспоминает про яйца.

\- О!

Он надеется, что Джеймс любит яйца вкрутую.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - садись, я буду готов через секунду.

И Джеймс идет и садится за стол.

Стив достает пару мисок с ложками для хлопьев, ставит их на стол, передает Джеймсу салфетку совершенно ненужно изысканным жестом и выкладывает яйца в застеленную салфеткой глубокую тарелку. Он берет еще пару вещей, проверяет, все ли под рукой, и говорит:

\- Это все?

Джеймс смотрит на стол, а потом обратно в кухню.

-Раковина еще осталась на кухне, - замечает он, и Стив взмахивает своей салфеткой над головой Джеймса, притворяясь, что собирается дать ему подзатыльник.

Они неплохо справились, на самом деле.

На столе тосты, масло, варенье, хлопья и молоко, кофе и сахар, тарелки с мясной и сырной нарезкой, плюс хлеб, круассаны и сдобные булочки, а также фруктовый салат. И яйца, тоже.

Стив тоже садится – он не может вспомнить больше ничего, что он мог бы пропустить, ну и до кухни буквально полметра, даже если он что-то и вспомнит.

Он начинает читать молитву, молча, но когда поднимает голову, видит, что Джеймс тоже крестится. Он ничего не говорит по этому поводу, но хорошо, что он наконец не единственный из присутствующих, кто молится перед едой.

\- Наворачивай,- говорит он, и Джеймс смотрит на него с легким удивлением. – Это выражение я подцепил у британцев, - объясняет он и пытается не обращать внимания на короткую вспышку боли, которая следует за этим. – Иногда меня жутко тянет почаевничать, все настолько запущено.

\- Право! – отвечает Джеймс, и Стив пинает его в голень.

Джеймс сильно вздрагивает от неожиданности, потом смеется.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - он морщит нос, когда улыбается во весь рот, и Стив улыбается в ответ.

\- Я не такой занудный засранец, как пишут газеты, а? – говорит он, и Джеймс наливает себе чашку кофе.

\- Нет, в смысле, у тебя есть чувство юмора и реальная жизнь. Понимаешь? Ты простой парень.

Стив смотрит на него пару мгновений.

\- Может быть, мне стоит нанять тебя в мою команду по связям с общественностью, - замечает он.

\- У тебя есть команда по связям с общественностью? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Будет, если я тебя найму, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс фыркает.

Они начинают с яиц и бекона, потому что яйца, бекон и тосты еще теплые, а потом Джеймс ест хлопья, ложку фруктового салата, выбирает пару круассанов без начинки, чтобы съесть один с салями и сыром, а второй с вареньем.

Пока Джеймс ест, Стив сперва убеждается про каждое блюдо, что он больше его не хочет, а потом доедает большую часть того, что остается после подтверждения Джеймса. Так они оба наедаются досыта.

Джеймс выглядит так, словно он пожалел, что съел последний круассан (или даже чуть больше того), так что Стив жалеет его и посылает на диван.

\- Попробуй откинуть спинку, - предлагает он, потому что если Джеймс вытянется, возможно, его потенциальная боль в животе будет не такой сильной.

И Джеймс садится на диван, чуть вздрагивает, когда разбирается с механизмом и спинка откидывается назад. Стив пытается не смеяться.

На то, чтобы помыть посуду, много времени не требуется – большая часть отправляется в посудомоечную машину – и плейлист Стива подходит к концу как раз, когда он вытирает руки.

\- Спасибо за музыку, Джарвис, - тихо говорит он, и Джарвис выключает звук, когда список заканчивается вместо того, чтобы играть его снова по кругу.

Джеймс перекатывает голову по спинке дивана и смотрит на Стива.

\- У тебя были планы? – спрашивает он, и Стив пожимает плечами, перекидывает посудное полотенце через плечо и присаживается на ручку ближайшего кресла, чтобы он мог разговаривать с Джеймсом примерно на одном уровне.

\- Да, - говорит он, и все это было хорошо, было так хорошо. – Нам с тобой надо поговорить. Знаешь, как один неразумный взрослый человек с другим неразумным взрослым человеком.

Джеймс что-то ищет глазами в его лице и словно слегка расстраивается.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, но это звучит весьма неуверенно, и Стив качает головой.

\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - говорит он, надеясь, что это окажется правдой. – Нам просто нужно все прояснить, прежде чем мы что-то будем делать дальше. Хорошо?

* * *

Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и готовится к худшему. Все правильно, конечно. Сейчас Роджерс выставит свои условия. Ну, может быть, они будут нормальными. Может быть, они будут разумными. А если нет, это был приятный способ провести пару ночей.

\- Во-первых, - говорит Стив, - я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным давать мне какие-то определенные ответы. Ладно? Если ты будешь говорить мне только то, что, по твоему мнению, я хочу услышать, - это не поможет никому из нас, а вплоть до этого момента я реально получал удовольствие от выходных.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, я тоже, - но он не чувствует себя настолько же комфортно в собственной шкуре, как во время завтрака, и намного ярче ощущает, что на нем надет один только халат.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Роджерс, - в таком случае, есть ли у тебя вопросы ко мне?

И Джеймс моргает. Он много чего хочет спросить – разумеется, он ведь разговаривает со Стивом Роджерсом. Но в контексте данного разговора ничто из этого не является уместным, ничто из этого не относится к тем вопросам, которые ему следует задать.

\- Эээ, - спустя долгое время говорит Джеймс.

Роджерс ждет еще достаточно долго и после этого, но Джеймс ничего из себя не может выдавить.

\- Ладно, - наконец мягко говорит он. – Что касается здоровья, я не могу подхватить или быть переносчиком венерических заболеваний. Они нейтрализуются сывороткой примерно в течение четырех часов. Так что я чист. И хотя я уверен, что ты тоже чист, и хотя мне не следовало считать это само собой разумеющимся, это означает также, что если у тебя что-то есть, то это не имеет значения.

\- Я чист, - Джеймс пытается не испытывать смущения по этому поводу, а также не думать, насколько глупо было вообще об этом сразу не спросить.

\- Спасибо, что сказал, - абсолютно искренне говорит Роджерс, словно подтверждение чего-то, что не имеет никаких последствий для него, - это каким-то образом словно открыть глубочайший секрет.

\- Я ни с кем не спал с того момента, как встретил тебя, кроме тебя, а до того, если не считать наедине с собой, мой последний сексуальный опыт был с другом, наверное, за месяца полтора до того.

\- Ээ, - повторяет Джеймс.

\- Все нормально, - говорит ему Роджерс, - мне не нужно знать то же самое про тебя, я невосприимчив.

На самом деле, он сильнее застопорился на детали «с другом» - у Стива Роджерса есть друг, с которым у него секс без обязательств? Он спросит об этом позже. А заодно и про промелькнувшее «наедине с собой», которое Джеймс будет себе мысленно рисовать _целую-_ наверное _-вечность._

\- Ага, - вместо этого говорит Джеймс, - но я тоже ни с кем не спал с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

От этого Роджерс замирает, потом осматривает Джеймса с ног до головы и чуть улыбается, кивая.

\- Спасибо, что сказал мне, - снова повторяет он. – У меня есть вопросы, разумеется, есть. Но если я что и узнал на собственной шкуре, так это что ничего нельзя откладывать на потом, - и в долю секунды между этим вдохом и следующим Джеймс умудряется услышать и осознать, что ему только что сказали, и с удивлением понимает, что от этого ему больно. У него ноет в груди при мысли, что Роджерсу не только пришлось пройти через столько всего, но он еще и так долго с этим живет, что упоминает об этом почти походя. Тот продолжает, - так что я хочу задать тебе простой вопрос: Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Он даже не успевает задуматься, как его рот открывается сам собой, готовый выдать машинальный ответ.

_Что угодно, что ты готов мне дать._

Это же Стив Роджерс, бывший, первоначальный Капитан Америка, Коммандер Роджерс из Мстителей, ветеран, супергерой, икона. Но, почему-то, ему кажется, что сказать именно это было бы ошибкой.

\- Я..., - но и в последующие десять секунд ему не удается продолжить эту мысль.

Роджерс кивает.

\- Ладно, - отвечает он, - я начну. Я буду рад продолжать так, как тебе будет угодно.

И... вау, нет, это совсем не то, чего ожидал Джеймс.

\- Если ты хотел бы продолжать видеться со мной, и ты хотел бы, чтобы это был просто секс, когда у нас обоих есть свободное время, - я так могу. Наверняка будут какие-то вечера и выходные, когда мы оба свободны. У меня есть обязанности касаемо появлений на публике, и, разумеется, график дежурств означает, что иногда я точно буду занят. Я бы не хотел оказаться посреди интенсивного вечера с тобой, когда прозвучит сигнал тревоги для Мстителей, например. Влезть в форму тогда будет сложновато.

Джеймс даже не в состоянии посмеяться над шуткой – Роджерс хочет снова с ним встретиться? И делать это _почти регулярно?_

\- Если ты хотел бы чего-то более профессионального, составь контракт, и мы можем тогда сделать это таким образом, я не против. Я могу себе позволить подобную договоренность, нам просто нужно будет обсудить твои требования. Если ты хотел бы чего-то более долгосрочного...

\- О боже мой, - восклицает Джеймс, когда до него доходит только что услышанное, - так ты _действительно_ пытался меня купить!

Роджерс выглядит не в восторге.

\- Эй, я бы любому купил выпить и поесть.

\- Но ты пытался… _Ты_ хочешь быть _моим_ богатым папиком!? – говорит Джеймс, и Роджерс приподнимает голову, отодвигается, словно его обвиняют в чем-то неприятном.

\- Так, ладно, секундочку...

\- Ты пытался купить меня _пиццей?_ – как только Джеймс произносит это, он осознает, что они это уже обсуждали. – Ты думал...

\- Ну, понимаешь, ты меня даже в общем-то по имени толком не называл, - совершенно иным тоном говорит Роджерс, и Джеймс со щелчком захлопывает рот. – Я подумал, может ты специально оставляешь отношения на деловом уровне, и ты не ответил на мой вопрос, когда я тебя напрямую спросил.

Джеймс еще несколько секунд на него пялится, потом закрывает глаза. Неужели он не способен находиться рядом с Роджерсом и при этом не ляпать, не подумав? Он закрывает лицо рукой.

\- О господи, - говорит он, - ты серьезно думал...

\- Нет, - отвечает Роджерс, глядя прямо на него, - честно, я думал, что это будет что-то одноразовое, от чего мы оба получим удовольствие, но потом я передумал, и поэтому я дал тебе свой номер телефона.

Джеймс роняет руку.

\- Но потом я не позвонил, - говорит он, и да.

Ладно.

Вау, он чувствует себя мудаком.

Когда он переводит взгляд на Роджерса – на Стива. Когда он смотрит на Стива, то видит, что Стив наблюдает за ним с тем самым наполовину усталым, наполовину грустным выражением, и до Джеймса все наконец доходит. Так на Стиве Роджерсе выглядит удрученность.

\- Прости, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Стив, чуть менее настороженно, тоном, который больше похож на тот, которым он разговаривал раньше. – Я же тоже мог тебя разыскать. Я так же неадекватно отнесся к тому, чтобы тебя найти. – Что не обязательно является правдой. Вот если бы он отказал Стиву, а тот стал бы пытаться его найти, вот это было бы совсем другое, куда более пугающее дело, но очень мило с его стороны сказать, что они оба одинаково виноваты. – И если ты хочешь, ну, богатого папика, я могу им быть. Я был бы не против, знаешь? Я могу себе это позволить. _Этого_ ты хочешь?

Джеймс фыркает, качает головой и смотрит в потолок. Как вот это может происходить в его жизни?

\- Это очень славная идея, - говорит Джеймс, - чтобы кто-то выплатил мой кредит за обучение в колледже, и платил за мою квартиру, и купил мне те клевые дизайнерские джинсы, и все такое, _но,_ \- он снова смотрит на Стива, - нет. Я не ищу себе богатого папика.

Роджерс, Стив, он слегка хмурится.

\- Ты уверен? Потому что я целую речь подготовил про то, как нужно понимать собственные желания, и свободу речи, и права человека и так далее. Не хочешь передумать?

\- Можно я передумаю ровно на то время, что позволит мне получить Мерседес? - Джеймс притворяется серьезным, и Стив улыбается. – Вау, ты бы реально это сделал, а?

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Если ты этого хотел бы.

Воцаряется молчание, а спустя несколько секунд Джеймс решает, что единственный способ узнать наверняка – это спросить.

\- Так... ты хочешь секс без обязательств? – с надеждой спрашивает Джеймс потому что, нужно признать, что это было бы здорово. – Еще одного друга с бонусами?

\- Ээ, я... вообще-то хочу найти партнера, - говорит он. – Хотя если ты...

\- Ого, - восклицает Джеймс и, ох, ладно, это было громко и неожиданно, но ведь куда меньше шансов, что такой ответ будет настоящим. – Извини. Эээ. О господи, правда?

\- Если ты хотел бы, то, конечно, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс...

Это...

Ого.

\- Мне, - у Джеймса не работают мозги. – Мне двадцать один год.

\- Я знаю, - говорит ему Стив, - и я учитываю тот факт, что впереди у тебя много лет. Я не задумывался о постоянных отношениях, когда мне был двадцать один год, и я не требую от тебя резко остепениться и жить со мной в классическом домике с белым заборчиком в пригороде, но, как я уже говорил тебе, если я что и выучил за сто восемь лет, так это что лучше говорить, что думаешь, и делать это, пока у тебя есть шанс.

Джеймс реально не знает, что сказать.

\- Я не прошу твоей руки, - поясняет Стив, - я просто хочу знать, будешь ли ты встречаться со мной до тех пор, пока не захочешь начать встречаться с кем-то другим.

На долгие несколько секунд Джеймс закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, то обнаруживает, что часто хлопает ресницами.

\- Это, - говорит он, _многовато информации для одного раза_ но вторую часть он не озвучивает.

Стив встает и идет на кухню.

\- Подумай об этом, - говорит он, - это все, о чем я прошу пока что. И мы славно провели пару дней, нет причин, почему мы не могли бы...

\- Конечно! – отвечает Джеймс. – Ты шутишь? Ты же Стив Роджерс! О господи, Стив Роджерс попросил меня стать его бойфрендом. Это же только что случилось, верно?

Стив поворачивается и опирается о столешницу, один уголок его губ приподнят изумленной улыбкой.

\- Полагаю, именно таковы были мои намерения, - говорит он. – Но я это серьезно. Тебе нужно многое учесть, прежде чем начать со мной встречаться.

\- Да, секс может быть ужасным, - эти слова Джеймса, кажется, совершенно сбивают Стива с мысли, и он смеется над выражением его лица и говорит «извини», вероятно, крайне неубедительно.

\- Джеймс, - вздыхает Стив, и он сжимает пальцами переносицу, но одновременно он и улыбается.

В конце концов, когда Джеймсу удается слегка расслабиться, - что он списывает на напряжение от неподготовленности к разговору из разряда Нам-Надо-Поговорить, - Стив пробует еще раз.

\- Тебе нужно кое-что знать, прежде чем мы пойдем дальше, - говорит он, - и начать следует с работы. Я не знаю, разрешается ли мне с тобой встречаться, согласно твоему контракту, так что позволь _мне_ самому разобраться со Старком. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что работа на первом месте. Если отношения со мной могут стать причиной твоего увольнения, то ничего не будет. Я могу подождать полгода, пока ты не возглавишь собственный отдел, например, и посмотреть, что будет тогда. Но Мстители – это Команда Стратегического Реагирования, понимаешь? Служба экстренного вызова, и мне повезло, я работаю с друзьями, мы все можем подстраиваться, и если мы можем сделать так, что на первом месте будут наши друзья или наши семьи, то мы так и сделаем. Никто не станет... не знаю, отрывать Хоуп от больничной койки Скотта, если у нас есть – это, ээ, Оса и Человек-муравей, - если у нас есть такая возможность, например. Но если у нас аврал, значит все должны быть в сборе.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Джеймс, и Роджерс наклоняет голову набок.

\- Ладно, - продолжает он, - но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что _я_ знаю, что теория отличается от практики. Посмотри, как будешь себя чувствовать после первых нескольких раз, когда увидишь, как я падаю с многоэтажки, в новостях, или когда нам придется прервать тихий вечер вдвоем, ладно? Я не хочу быть пессимистом, но...

\- Я понимаю, - повторяет Джеймс.

\- И то, что я сказал про папарацци, тоже в силе. Они знают, что я не скрываю свою ориентацию, а как насчет тебя?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Все, кто для меня важен, в курсе, - говорит он, и Стив кивает.

\- И это хорошо, - говорит он, - но как только мы подтвердим, что встречаемся, все, кто _не важен,_ тоже будут в курсе, включая неадекватных дальних родственников и завистливых коллег. Это, я хочу сказать, если ты решишь кому-либо вообще подтверждать, что мы встречаемся. Ты можешь просто быть живущим со мной содержанцем вместо этого.

Джеймс обдумывает это, потому что иначе не может – очень сложно игнорировать образы, которые вызывает это описание. Он не думает, что даже если бы он согласился быть содержанцем, то Стив держал бы его вечно обнаженным и на коленях, купал бы его, и кормил с руки, и заставлял кончать раз в час или типа того, со всей силой и заботой, из которых он, кажется, весь состоит, но это очень приятная идея для ленивого вечера когда-нибудь в будущем.

\- Ну это стоит обдумать, - если Джеймс звучит чуть придушенно, это потому, что он представляет себя на коленях на подушке между ног Стива со связанными за спиной руками и ошейником на шее. – Я хочу сказать, а ты...

И потом он осознает сразу две вещи – во-первых, он только что буквально собирался спросить, нравятся ли Стиву ролевые игры, и во-вторых, что он уже начал говорить, а это значит уже слишком поздно промолчать.

\- Да? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс чувствует, как становится ярко-красным.

\- Ээ, я хотел спросить кое-что про секс, - говорит он, надеясь, что сумеет отмазаться.

\- Хмм, у нас будет разговор на эту тему, - отвечает Стив, - но не сейчас. Ты можешь дать мне свой номер?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Эээ, конечно, да, я... у тебя есть телефон или... бумага или что-то такое?

\- Мне это не нужно, - говорит Стив, - просто скажи мне, - и, да, точно, суперсолдат.

Так что Джеймс тарабанит его вслух, а Стив повторяет наизусть, а потом он готовит кофе, пока Джеймс сидит и ждет, чтобы у него перестала кружиться голова.

Стив, каким-то образом, выяснил, как именно он любит пить кофе путем внимательного наблюдения вместо того, чтобы спрашивать, и он вручает кружку Джеймсу перед тем, как сесть рядом с ним на одно из сидений дивана, где спинка не откидывается.

\- Есть вещи, о которых я не смогу тебе рассказать, - говорит Стив, - из-за уровня доступа. О чем, я уверен, ты в курсе.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Мм, - говорит он в кружку, - я думаю, что есть вещи, о которых я тебе тоже не смогу рассказать.

Джеймс поднимает глаза и, когда его взгляд встречается со взглядом Стива, обнаруживает, что Стив просто смотрит ему в лицо и улыбается.

\- Есть вопросы? – мягко спрашивает он.

И Джеймс снова об этом думает, имея заметное преимущество в том, что на этот раз его мозг реально работает.

\- Я, - он облизывает губы, - просто думал о некоторых... ну знаешь, вещах. О том, что ты сказал.

\- Отлично, начни с конкретики, - ехидно говорит Стив, и Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Заткнись, - он немедленно жалеет, что сказал это, но Стив по-прежнему улыбается. – Я думал о том, что... ну... ты, у тебя с кем-то был секс без обязательств.

\- Да, - отвечает Стив, - но если мы начнем встречаться, то больше не будет.

\- Так у нас моногамные отношения? – уточняет Джеймс, и Роджерс наклоняет голову.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы так было.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Я это могу, - говорит он – если бы это вообще изначально было проблемой, то уж точно это не было бы проблемой со Стивом Роджерсом. – Но я хотел спросить... кто он?

Стив закусывает обе губы, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке, – Джеймс видит, как все его лицо напрягается от усилия.

\- Они, - говорит он, и Джеймс не в состоянии даже попытаться скрыть свой шок, - и если бы я тебе сказал...

Джеймс смотрит на него без выражения.

\- О, тебе пришлось бы меня убить?

\- Я практически уверен, что они бы убили тебя ради меня, - отвечает Стив. – И могу тебя заверить, это последнее, чего я бы хотел. Мне нужно будет им сказать, что я начал с кем-то встречаться, хотя я не скажу им, что этот кто-то – это ты, пока что. В противном случае они решат, что я игнорирую их из жалости к себе и припрутся без приглашения с едой и плохими киношками.

Стив наклоняется вперед после этого, и Джеймс отодвигает кофе, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться.

\- Я бы посоветовал тебе упомянуть в разговоре с близкими членами семьи, что ты встречаешься с кем-то знаменитым, но я бы не рекомендовал пока говорить им, что встречаешься со мной. Я уверен, что они способны хранить секрет, но мы едва знакомы. Мы оба понятия не имеем, продлится ли это какое-то длительное время.

Что слегка разочаровывает, когда слышишь это, но это вполне веский аргумент.

\- И кстати это, - говорит Стив, - подводит меня к следующему моменту. Я могу позволить себе содержанца, пусть даже мы оба не этого хотели. Можешь считать меня ребенком Депрессии или слишком близким другом Тони Старка, но я тебя буду безудержно баловать в любом случае. И если у нас ничего не получится, то я не захочу, чтобы ты мне что-то возвращал.

\- Стив, - начинает Джеймс, но Стив жестом его останавливает.

\- У меня плохо получается с эмоциями, - говорит он, - позволь мне делать то, что у меня получается хорошо, - дарить. Ладно? У меня всего два условия для любых отношений: не ври мне намеренно и говори мне, если тебя что-то волнует. Неважно, насколько это незначительно, неважно, насколько глупо. Если у тебя есть проблема, дай мне знать, если сможешь, хорошо?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ясно, - и, весьма кстати, это подводит Джеймса к его следующему моменту тоже, - могу я задать тебе вопрос насчет вчерашнего? – спрашивает он, - Когда я пошутил про кто тебя обидел?

Какой-то миг ничего не происходит, а потом он видит, как Стив замыкается в себе. Это нечто поразительное – он подумал бы, что это невозможно, если бы не увидел это своими глазами – но внезапно что-то встает между ними. Железная воля Капитана Америка, возможно, или непоколебимая решимость Коммандера. Силен в бою, но совсем не силен в разговорах – и это не страшно. Глаза Стива не темнеют, он не выглядит внезапно разгневанным. Просто Джеймс четко понимает, что сегодня он не получит от Стива ответа.

\- Просто бывшая, - говорит он вместо этого, - ничего ужасного, просто было сложно признать, что мы были неправы, когда мы столько времени провели вместе. Но я хотел бы немного подождать, прежде чем мы начнем вдаваться в подробности по этому вопросу, если ты не возражаешь.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, - в смысле... да, но я просто... хотел сказать, что ты можешь.... тебе не нужно... ну знаешь. Нам не нужно спешить. Я не возражаю.

Стив кивает.

\- Шаг за шагом, конечно, - а потом он делает глубокий вдох. – Ну так... я хочу сказать, ты бы не хотел начать заново в следующую пятницу? Ты можешь подняться сюда, и я приготовлю славный ужин, мы можем провести время как-то романтически, если хочешь. Попробуем реально устроить свидание, вместо того, чтобы я тебя подобрал и мы наскоро потрахались.

Джеймс пытается не подавиться кофе – он не уверен, что раньше слышал, как Роджерс использует подобные выражения вне занятий сексом.

\- А потом я думал, мы можем обсудить собственно секс. Потому что, не пойми меня неправильно, я получаю удовольствие от всего этого. Но мое либидо – это зверь, и у меня не так хорошо получается игнорировать его, как следовало бы. Если я буду знать, что тебе хочется чего-то определенного, я смогу активнее действовать в этом направлении.

Джеймс кивает, с усилием сглатывает и пытается не думать обо всех порно с фетишами, которые он когда-либо видел, обо всех аксессуарах и приспособлениях, о буквально каждом сайте с игрушками для секса и тут ладонь Стива – такая большая и такая теплая – без предупреждения скользит вверх по его бедру.

У Джеймса кофе идет носом, и Стив смеется, забирает у него кружку.

\- Извини, - он все еще смеется, и Джеймс наклоняется вперед, чтобы откашляться.

Стив гладит его по спине, потому что в данном случае Джеймсу вряд ли поможет, если суперсолдат похлопает его по спине, а после, тяжело дыша, Джеймс снова обмякает на своем месте.

Стив пододвигается ближе, так что он смотрит на Джеймса сверху вниз, подпирает голову одной рукой, в то время, как другая снова оказывается на коленке Джеймса.

\- Есть что-то, что тебе особенно нравится?

\- Есть вещи, которые я хотел бы попробовать, - говорит он. – Типа, я хочу сказать, есть, в смысле, я видел некоторые... штуки, которые мне хотелось бы попробовать. В смысле, ты исключительно ванильный?

Глаза Стива меняются, пока Джеймс в них смотрит, и _сейчас_ они темнеют.

\- Я исключительно разный, - говорит он, и, круто, ладно, _это_ подразумевает...

Стив выглядит как топ, разумеется. Но иногда Джеймс забывает – как, очевидно, и весь остальной мир – что он не всегда выглядел так. А кроме того внешность обманчива, а желания изменчивы.

\- Ты любишь хлысты и цепи и все такое? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс закусывает губу, пытается подумать о чем-то, что позволит не дать его члену встать между полами халата спустя максимум секунд десять, но Стив уже двигается, перекидывает одну ногу через него, как вчера сделал Джеймс.

Вот только он вообще не опирается на Джеймса при этом, что... Джеймс собирается списать на талант и сыворотку.

\- Вибраторы, зажимы для сосков, - говорит он, нависая над Джеймсом, - скажи, когда я окажусь недалеко от истины. Может быть, ты любишь мужчин в форме. Или я мог бы взять тебя, прислонив к оконному стеклу.

Глаза Джеймса закрываются, а когда он снова открывает их и смотрит вниз... да, вот он, его член.

\- Эй, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс поднимает взгляд на него. Стив целует его. – Я готов попробовать что угодно хотя бы один раз. Только попроси.

* * *

Стив ласкает его мягкой, пушистой тканью халата, отводит ее в сторону, чтобы не запачкать, когда Джеймс кончает, а потом вытирает его влажной, теплой салфеткой из ткани, которую он берет на кухне.

Джеймс просто лежит на диване, закутанный в халат, но одновременно абсолютно обнаженный, а потом Роджерс снимает свою рубашку, складывает ее и вешает на подлокотник соседнего дивана. Он снимает и джинсы, тоже складывает их, а потом встает перед Джеймсом в одних боксерах и армейских жетонах и протягивает к нему руки.

Джеймс хмурится, но берется за них, и Стив поднимает его на ноги, поворачивает их обоих, сам садится на его место и снова протягивает к нему руки.

Ооо, да, Джеймс обеими руками за обнимашки.

Он позволяет Стиву потянуть себя вниз, перекладывать, как он пожелает, пока в итоге он не оказывается по сути на коленях у Стива, а тот гладит его спину долгими равномерными движениями и говорит так тихо, что Джеймс слышит это только краем уха, и он размышляет, что все это для него означает.

\- Ты сказал, что поговоришь со Старком, да? – спрашивает он.

Стив посмеивается.

\- Да, не парься по этому поводу.

* * *

В следующий раз они шевелятся только тогда, когда Джеймс решает, что ему нужно в туалет, но Стив его ненадолго останавливает, берет за руку, когда тот поворачивается.

\- В башне много чем можно заняться, - говорит он, - в смысле, ну знаешь. Тут есть рестораны, и спортзал, но кроме этого...

Джеймс стонет, уже когда он это говорит.

\- Я мог бы отвести тебя в бассейн для жильцов, - говорит Стив, - обычно там только мы и работники с наивысшим уровнем доступа, но друзьям там всегда рады. Или вот еще есть сады.

\- Тут есть _сады?_ – говорит Джеймс, и Стив задумывается на минуту.

\- Есть оранжереи с голографическим потолком, - отвечает он. – Есть куча всего, что ты точно не видел, и я этим не пользуюсь, но знаю, что оно тут есть.

\- Если я сейчас пойду плавать, я утону, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается.

\- Как скажешь, - говорит он, - я могу попросить Джарвиса включить планетарий...

\- Джарвис может устроить планетарий? – голос Джеймса звучит монотонно, словно он очень тщательно старается не проявлять эмоций.

Стив наблюдает за ним секунду, потом негромко смеется.

\- Это означает да?

\- Я фанат космоса, - говорит ему Джеймс, чересчур быстро, словно он едва себя сдерживает, - научной фантастики, NASA, вот это все – я это обожаю. Если ты не против устроить планетарий, то я с удовольствием буду сидеть и смотреть. Может быть, целую вечность.

Стив кивает.

\- Думаю, мы это можем устроить, - отвечает он.

Он доходит вместе с Джеймсом до спальни, неся в руках свои джинсы и рубашку, чтобы найти что-то более подходящее для дня на диване. Он находит свой мягкий комплект – это продавалось как пижама, но у Стива есть другая – и берет заодно то, что он заказал для Джеймса, отдавая ему эту одежду, когда он выходит из ванной.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мой размер? – спрашивает он, но Стив качает головой.

\- Я не знал, - говорит он, - Джарвис управляет всем, включая химчистку. Я попросил принести это для тебя вместе с твоей одеждой.

Джеймс приподнимает брови, но не кажется озабоченным по этому поводу, так что Стив просто берет одеяло, пока Джеймс переодевается, и отодвигает журнальный столик подальше, чтобы скинуть все диванные подушки на пол.

Джеймс широко улыбается, когда входит в комнату.

\- О, у нас будет пижамная вечеринка? – говорит он.

Стив смеется.

\- Ложись рядом со мной, - зовет он, и они устраиваются под одеялом на диванных подушках на полу.

Джеймс немедленно придвигается к нему и, приятно удивленнный, Стив приподнимает руку, чтобы тот мог пристроиться поближе. Потом, когда им обоим удобно, он говорит:

\- Джарвис, ты бы не мог затемнить окна и показать что-нибудь из коллекции про космос? Может быть, для начала северное сияние?

Еще до того, как он заканчивает говорить, окна становятся непрозрачными.

\- _Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, и когда Стив говорит:

\- Спасибо,

Над ними воплощаются в жизнь тысячи крошечных точек цвета и света, с переливающимися полосами зеленого и розового, вьющимися между ними.

\- _Не за что, Сэр._

Стива это по-прежнему потрясает до глубины души, если честно. Это словно переместиться из комнаты в сувенирный шар из стекла, словно лежать в снегу на полюсе и не нуждаться в куртке. Это выглядит так реально, хотя это всего лишь проекция, и он всегда получает от этого удовольствие.

\- Вау, - выдыхает Джеймс, когда над ними, где-то возле кухни, начинает всходить Млечный Путь. Стив ловит себя на том, что он наблюдает за пятнами цвета на коже Джеймса, отражающимися в его глазах.

\- Это потрясающе, - говорит Джеймс. – Можно сделать температуру в комнате ниже и сидеть тут в одеяле, типа, полное погружение.

Стив думает об этом. Это было бы несложно – он мог бы дать Джеймсу какую-нибудь настоящую одежду, чтобы он мог носить ее здесь. Они могли бы принести пару одеял, может быть, спальные мешки.

Он мог бы сделать горячего шоколада, когда все будет готово.

Однажды, может быть.

Холод – это не так страшно, думает он, если рядом будет кто-то, с кем можно его разделить.

* * *

Остаток дня проходит слишком быстро, и они ужинают вместе, разговаривая обо всем, о чем им не нужно было обязательно поговорить.

У Джеймса есть сестра, и его родители живут в районе Хеллс Китчен. Он закончил колледж, когда остальные только его начинали, и он любит Netflix, читать, играть в компьютерные игры и быть в форме, если ограничиться только несколькими вещами.

Он любит кофе сладким, а чай ледяным, он не любит апельсиновый сок и ненавидит баклажаны.

Он вроде как религиозен – его родители точно верующие, но он не настолько убежден – и он думает, что нужно делать гораздо больше, чтобы добиться истинного равноправия в обществе. Он также реально ненавидит таблоиды. Если они со Стивом зайдут так далеко, что он в одном из них появится, то возможно целому миру придется несладко.

Он часами может говорить о своих проектах, но его нужно уговорить начать, и он обожает работать на Тони Старка.

В общем и целом, Джеймс кажется реально славным парнем.

\- Моя одежда в спальне? – спрашивает он, когда Стив делает ему горячий шоколад.

\- А, да, - отвечает Стив, но поворачивается взглянуть на Джеймса, - ну, в общем, да, _но_ я не был уверен, захочешь ли ты отсюда уйти в той же самой одежде, мало ли кто заметит, что ты не был дома, так что там еще... ну знаешь, кофта, типа джемпера твоего размера вместе с остальной одеждой. Ты мог бы завтра надеть это на работу.

Джеймс смотрит на него с открытым ртом какое-то время.

\- Точно, - говорит он, - мне завтра на работу.

Стив посмеивается.

\- Не парься по этому поводу сейчас, - говорит он. – У нас еще есть остаток вечера.

Но они проводят его в основном молча, счастливые просто быть в компании друг друга. Когда они выпивают горячий шоколад, который Стив приготовил, хоть они и не мерзли, Стив укладывает их обоих на диван, тесно сплетает их тела, и они целуются, пока Джеймс не начинает сходить с ума, и тогда Роджерс помогает ему кончить уверенными руками и нежными словами, прикасаясь губами к его коже, когда он говорит Джеймсу, какой он красивый, бережно поддерживая тело Джеймса всем своим телом.

Они засыпают в гостиной на диванных подушках и подушках, принесенных с постели, надежно согретые теплом квартиры Стива, обнимая друг друга во сне под полярным небом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Боже мой, я так чудесно провел время, - мурлыкает он, не отрываясь от губ Стива, а лапищи Стива на его заднице, такие огромные, подтягивают его ближе. – Я не хочу уходить, жду-не дождусь, когда увижу тебя снова.  
> Стив улыбается, не отрываясь от его губ.  
>  \- Я знаю, - говорит он, - я тоже. Господи, ты такой сексуальный, - но он выпускает Джеймса из рук в следующее мгновение, потому что они оба прекрасно понимают, что Джеймс никогда не попадет на работу вовремя, если они продолжат сейчас в таком же духе.  
>  \- Давай, - Стив хлопает Джеймса по заднице, когда двери лифта открываются, и тот запрыгивает внутрь.  
>  \- Я, - начинает он, но не может придумать ничего, что уже не прозвучало бы.  
>  _Я тебя хочу_ , думает он, _я буду скучать_ , а потом, непрошеные, он слышит три других слова где-то в дальнем уголке своих мыслей, и весь воздух немедленно покидает его легкие.

Джеймс просыпается в семь тридцать под нежный звон, и свет заливает комнату, как только он открывает глаза.

На подушках рядом с ним пусто, и он чувствует запах еды прежде, чем осознает, почему это происходит.

Стив, который, должно быть, готовил при свете только кухонных приборов, приготовил Джеймсу что-то жареное на завтрак, и это чистое безумие, не только потому, что сейчас утро понедельника, но и потому, что если Джеймс продолжит позволять Стиву кормить себя так, ему понадобится совершенно новая подборка упражнений в спортзале.

\- Доброе утро, - у Стива такое хорошее настроение, что кажется совсем не подходящим ни для понедельника, ни для утра, особенно не для такого утра, когда Джеймс должен выбраться из постели Стива Роджерса и идти на работу.

\- Ммм, привет, - Джеймс садится, протирая глаза. – Который час?

Стив отвечает, и Джеймс кивает, зевая. В любой другой день он должен был бы опоздать, но в данном случае его работа всего несколькими этажами ниже, так что он старается подавить необоснованный порыв запаниковать и начать торопиться. Когда ему удается получше разглядеть Стива, тот стоит у плиты в белой майке и темно-синих шортах до колена.

\- О господи, - говорит Джеймс, - во сколько ты выходишь на пробежку?

\- Обычно где-то между половиной пятого и шестью, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс содрогается от одной мысли.

\- Твоя одежда в спальне, вместе с… той штукой, про которую я упомянул. Я не был уверен, как это будет сочетаться с тем, что на тебе было в пятницу, но это тоже там. А также твое белье и носки. У тебя есть та зубная щетка, и ты можешь воспользоваться ээ бритвой… душем, и всем остальным, я ничего не забыл, что тебе может понадобиться?

Джеймс садится на подушках на полу и смотрит на Стива, пялится ему в спину, пока тот не оборачивается.

\- Ты столько для меня делаешь, - говорит он.

\- Не, - отвечает Стив, - я уже несколько часов, как встал. Давай, надо помыться, побриться, просраться и почистить ботинки, парень, пора… эээ… - Он поворачивается и выглядит так, будто ему неловко. – Извини, это армейская привычка, - объясняет он.

Джеймс фыркает, откидывает одеяло и потягивается, поднимаясь.

\- Все норм, - отвечает он. – Думаю, я все так и сделаю, может, кроме той части, что про почистить ботинки.

Стив тоже смеется, наблюдает за ним несколько секунд, а потом говорит:

\- Вообще-то, это… - и он выглядит так, словно ему еще более некомфортно. - Почистить я уже успел. Это… - он пожимает плечами, - тоже армейская привычка.

Стив поворачивается к готовящемуся завтраку, но Джеймс вместо ванной идет к нему, чувствуя себя одновременно смелым и полным надежды, он обвивает руками талию Стива и прячет лицо между его лопатками.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он.

Одна из огромных ладоней Стива немедленно обхватывает его запястье.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, тихим и сладким, как мед, голосом, вибрация от которого передается через его тело в тело Джеймса.

\- Угу, - говорит он, - утро.

Стив тихонько посмеивается.

\- Утро, - отвечает он, а потом Джеймс отпускает его и начинает свои утренние дела.

* * *

Они едят завтрак вместе, в основном молча, и так приятно просто делать это вместе с кем-то еще. Стив постоянно кидает на него взгляды и улыбается, и Джеймс из-за этого постоянно заливается краской.

Примерно без пятнадцати девять Джеймс начинает собирать вещи (не то, чтобы их там было много) и запихивать их в сумку.

Он надевает свой новый кардиган – толстой вязки, на пуговицах, со стоячим воротничком, фирменного Темно-Синего-Цвета-Коммандера-Роджерса – и широко улыбается.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Очень, - отвечает он.

Он осматривается вокруг, мысленно проверяет список вещей и вздыхает, хлопая ладонями по бедрам. Будет... тяжело уйти, вообще-то. Он хочет остаться тут навсегда и не делать ничего, кроме того, что они без перерыва делали все выходные.

\- Я должен идти, - говорит он.

\- Я тоже, - говорит ему Стив, - я закончу тут и поеду назад в свою квартиру после того, как поговорю с Тони.

Он приносит пакет из коричневой бумаги, пока Джеймс вешает сумку на плечо, и вручает его Джеймсу. Тот смотрит внутрь, озадаченный, и обнаруживает нечто, что выглядит как два пластиковых контейнера с едой и термос.

\- О господи, ты собрал мне ссобойку на обед? – говорит он, и Стив улыбается, наклоняется и целует его.

\- Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для работающего мужчины, верно? – но он кладет ладонь на задницу Джеймсу посреди поцелуя, так что это не совсем невинно. – Пора, поспеши.

Но Джеймс останавливается спустя несколько шагов, оборачивается с гигантской улыбкой.

\- Ты можешь в это поверить? – восклицает он. – Я встречаюсь со Стивом Роджерсом!

Стив фыркает.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, ты не сказал, что встречаешься с Капитаном Америка.

\- Пффф, ты намного симпатичнее Уилсона.

У Стива отвисает челюсть и брови взлетают на лоб.

\- О, ты мне нравишься, - говорит он, - наверное, я тебя оставлю себе.

Джеймс широко улыбается, и они доходят до лифта, когда он снова останавливается и возвращается еще за одним поцелуем.

\- Боже мой, я так чудесно провел время, - мурлыкает он, не отрываясь от губ Стива, а лапищи Стива на его заднице, такие огромные, подтягивают его ближе. – Я не хочу уходить, жду-не дождусь, когда увижу тебя снова.

Стив улыбается, не отрываясь от его губ.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он, - я тоже. Господи, ты такой сексуальный, - но он выпускает Джеймса из рук в следующее мгновение, потому что они оба прекрасно понимают, что Джеймс никогда не попадет на работу вовремя, если они продолжат сейчас в таком же духе.

\- Давай, - Стив хлопает Джеймса по заднице, когда двери лифта открываются, и тот запрыгивает внутрь.

\- Я, - начинает он, но не может придумать ничего, что уже не прозвучало бы.

 _Я тебя хочу,_ думает он, _я буду скучать,_ а потом, непрошеные, он слышит три других слова где-то в дальнем уголке своих мыслей, и весь воздух немедленно покидает его легкие.

\- Я пришлю тебе смс, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс только молча кивает, все еще вроде как в шоке от того, что Стив назвал его «сексуальным», когда двери лифта закрываются. – Увидимся в пятницу.

И Джеймс остается один в лифте, спускающемся к его будничной работе в «Старк Индастрис», борясь с абсурдным желанием запаниковать или расплакаться или сделать что-то подобное.

Это так глупо – он получил упакованный обед от Стива Роджерса. Почему это с ним сейчас происходит?

Но Джеймс уже знает ответ – он только что провел лучшие выходные в своей жизни, и пусть даже это всего лишь до конца недели, он на самом деле не хочет уходить.

Он выбросит это из головы, когда залогинится на рабочем месте, все будет хорошо, ну конечно будет, но, прежде чем выйти из лифта, он выдергивает из кармана телефон.

 _Уже по тебе скучаю,_ печатает он и нажимает Отправить, не задумываясь.

* * *

**Джеймс**

Прежде всего Джеймс залогинивается, а потом идет за кофе из кофемашины в углу. Да, Стив положил ему термос в пакет с обедом (Стив Роджерс собрал ему ссобойку!), но он хочет оставить его на обед.

Он планирует спуститься в одну из тихих комнат для отдыха и, может быть, начать новую книгу, когда наступит время обеда, а пока он возвращается к своему рабочему столу и видит рядом Эми, которая тоже логинится.

\- Джеймс, - говорит она, и он широко улыбается.

\- Эмс.

И оба хихикают.

Он рад, что рядом есть Эми, - они хорошо работают вместе.

Текущий проект Джеймса – это адаптация старых разработок ретрорефлекторных панелей – гибрида отражающих и маскирующих технологий, который они сейчас пытаются применить к точной проекции.

По сути, Джеймс пытается сделать так, чтобы люди, которым надо что-то спрятать, могли что-то спрятать. Команда Джеймса надеется добиться возможности скрывать что угодно, до пяти километров в длину, используя максимум пять проекторов – по одному на каждом углу и один на крыше, например.

Старк также не оставил сомнений по поводу предназначения – это не военная разработка. Хотя есть вероятность (как и с большинством открытий), что в конце концов военные заграбастают и это, «СИ» работают над тем, чтобы маскировать крупные полевые госпитали и лагеря беженцев в зонах боевых действий без необходимости при этом покрывать целый госпиталь электронными панелями.

Однако, _параллельный_ проект Джеймса, над которым они работают с Эми и не имеют права ничего разглашать, - это ретрорефлекторная система проекции маскировки для небольших объектов. РеПроСис работает – это самое потрясающее в этом проекте. Команда РеПроСис добивается успехов, тестовые прогоны скоро состоятся, и весь проект идет невероятно хорошо.

Но что если можно было бы прикрепить это к запястью или срочно набросить на человека, которому это необходимо? Это могло бы быть не только невероятно полезно для гражданских лиц, которые оказались под перекрестным огнем (как, например, при вторжении инопланетян), но также было бы невероятно полезно для тех, кому поручено их защищать. Что означает... да, это технология для Мстителей.

Всю семью Джеймса подвергли специальной проверке, прежде чем ему разрешили присоединиться к этому проекту, и он работает на компьютере с двойным экраном. Это очень странно – по сути похоже на глюки – потому что если Джеймс встает из-за стола, экран его компьютера показывает нечто совершенно иное, чем когда он сидел. И если он наклонится, чтобы что-то достать из сумки, происходит то же самое.

Все это на самом деле связано с направленной поляризацией и сферическими линзами в покрытии экрана. Плюс у него есть то, что в команде НИР нежно называют «наглазники» - две полимерные створки, которые не позволяют никому подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, чем занимается Джеймс, сбоку.

Есть даже сигнализация опасного приближения, которая срабатывает, если он не заблокирует свой рабочий компьютер перед тем, как уйти, – три срабатывания за две недели, и его отчитает начальник отдела. (Он ни разу не забыл его заблокировать.)

Рабочие материалы на компьютере Джеймса – как и у всех остальных в «СИ» в отделе НИР, кто работает над цифровыми компонентами, - невидимы с любого места дальше того, где находится Джеймс.

Это реально офигенно круто.

Все это можно изменить, конечно. У Джеймса есть пароль для его рабочего компьютера, который позволяет зданию – позволяет Джарвису, в общем, - отключать систему безопасности и давать возможность руководству следить за его успехами. Если, например, зайдет Тони Старк, то Джеймс сможет сделать так, чтобы тому не нужно было вдвое сгибаться и укладывать подбородок на плечо Джеймсу, чтобы увидеть, что происходит у него на компе. А если у Эми появляются проблемы с кодом, она может ввести свой пароль и позволить Джеймсу увидеть ее экран, чтобы он мог помочь.

Рабочие места мониторятся как внутренне, так и внешне – так делают не со всеми сотрудниками «Старк Индастрис», но со всеми сотрудниками НИР – так что в лицо Джеймсу смотрит вебкамера, которая, наверное, беспроводным соединением подключена к Джарвису, а также система удаленного мониторинга, которая отправляет все, что он делает, тоже, наверное, по беспроводному соединению, куда-то на сервер.

Когда он начал работать в «СИ», Джеймс думал, что должен быть какой-то алгоритм, который следит, чтобы он не лазил в Facebook или типа того, но, как оказалось, «Старк Индастрис» реально все равно, что именно он делает в течение рабочего дня, если это не является нецензурным или нелегальным, не нарушает безопасность или условия его контракта, а также он успевает собственно выполнять свою работу.

Так что он может провести пять минут на Facebook пару раз в день, купить ту штуку на Amazon, про которую он только что вспомнил, и написать в Twitter о своей любимой булочной, если ему захочется. Потому что в «СИ» знают, что у него хорошо получается то, что он делает, и что он не будет злоупотреблять доверием, которое они ему оказывают.

В контракте Джеймса прописаны причины для немедленного увольнения – например, корпоративный шпионаж, или спьяну написать в Twitter, над чем он сейчас работает. Еще один пример – смотреть порнуху, но если совсем честно? Все это глупости, которых он и так бы не стал делать. Джеймсу нельзя подсоединять внешние устройства к рабочему компьютеру, чтобы не скачать оттуда ничего. Ему _можно_ , однако, синхронизировать телефон через беспроводное соединение, чтобы слушать свою музыку через bluetooth наушники, которые ему _предоставили в «СИ_ »! 

Работа у Джеймса реально классная, и он получил ее потому, что у него это хорошо получается, - у «СИ» есть программа поиска кандидатов, по которой они нанимают людей из разных мест по всей стране, если они достаточно талантливы и сами этого хотят. Джеймс заканчивал учиться в Корнелльском университете, когда ему позвонили, и, словно он мог вообще подумать об отказе, они предложили ему еще и повышенную зарплату.

Так что Джеймс может себе позволить жить в Бруклине, и он работает над технологией, которая когда-нибудь может спасти сотни жизней, – включая жизни одних особо колоритных Специалистов Оперативного Реагирования – и при этом он может слушать музыку и лазить на Facebook в рабочее время, а потом пойти поваляться на кресле-груше, которых предостаточно в зоне отдыха с искусственным газоном, игровыми автоматами и фонтанами.

Работать в Google может и хорошо – но работа в «Старк Индастрис» лучшая.

Тут может и нет горки, по которой можно попасть с его этажа в вестибюль, _но_ есть централизованная система срочной эвакуации, если вдруг стандартная эвакуация окажется невозможна. Потому что это Башня Мстителей, что делает ее также и весьма значимой целью.

Она называется ЦСЭ, то есть Централизованная Система Эвакуации. Персонал башни и руководство проводят учения по эвакуации в отдельной части башни раз в месяц, чтобы не сбить настройки основной системы.

Вроде бы, - а Джеймс лично не принимал в этом участие, хотя на его этаже есть те, кто там побывал, - вся система работает автоматически.

Джеймс думает, можно ли считать систему действительно автоматической, если ею, должно быть, управляет Джарвис.

Это вопрос, который он, возможно, задаст Стиву – ведь Стив явно из таких людей, кому могло прийти в голову подобное спросить.

* * *

Спустя какое-то время, проведенное за работой, Джеймс запускает симуляцию в третий раз. В первый раз это был полный провал, после чего он добавил некоторые изменения. На второй раз провал был поменьше. Но сейчас он видит, что хватается за соломинки. Он откидывается на спинку стула и вздыхает.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Эми, и он смотрит на нее, но потом его взгляд устремляется куда-то вдаль.

С полем проекции есть проблема, которая постоянно возникает снова и снова, и он пытался выявить неисправность, он перезапускал симуляцию, он перепроверял расчеты и, к сожалению, все это может означать только одно.

\- Почти уверен, что в коде баг.

Эми корчит гримаску.

\- Ох, - говорит она.

Ох – это мягко сказано. В игре «Сапер» двести строк кода. РеПроСис намного сложнее, чем игра «Сапер». Однако, сегодня понедельник. Вполне вероятно, что он будет всю неделю этим заниматься.

Он смотрит на время. Уже почти одиннадцать.

\- Мне нужен перерыв на молочный коктейль, - говорит он, и Эми кивает, когда он блокирует свой компьютер и встает.

\- Хороший план, Бэтмен, - она блокирует и свой тоже.

Ах да, Джеймс работает в компании, в которой есть собственный бар с молочными коктейлями.

Он берет маленький, потому что сегодня у него есть ссобойка, и это скорее возможность отвлечься, чем пополнить запас калорий. Он берет коктейль со вкусом мятной карамели, потому что фиг с ними, его сосудами, сегодня – ему нужно прочесать тысячи строк кода.

* * *

Его обед, когда он до него добирается, просто потрясающий.

Джеймс любит салат с макаронами, но в этом салате еще рваная говядина, свежий томатный соус и базилик, что-то сверху, что, возможно, является сыром фета и точно примешано немного маскарпоне. Это простое, но сытное и свежее блюдо, и оно помогает ему взбодриться.

У него почти не остается места в животе для...

\- О господи, - говорит он, и у Эми широко распахиваются глаза.

\- Это что, круапончик, - и это не вопрос, потому что черт возьми, да, это круапончик!

\- Хочешь? – спрашивает Джеймс, и она явно не знает, что сказать, но он все равно протягивает ей почти половину, потому что, серьезно, калории.

Ему они не нужны так, как ей. Она учила его китайскому в каждый обеденный перерыв последние полгода, и она каждый день покупает молочный коктейль и ролл на завтрак, и все равно она выглядит так, словно ее может унести даже легкий ветерок.

Они едят круапончик, и когда он съедает половину собственного куска, она спрашивает:

\- Как тебе вообще удалось достать его?

И Джеймс прикусывает губу и думает.

Стив посоветовал ему, что сказать родным, но не что сказать друзьям и коллегам, и он не сможет забрать слова обратно, если расскажет об этом тому, кому знать не следует.

\- Я знаю одного чела, - говорит он, вяло пытаясь отмазаться.

\- Ну скажи ему спасибо, - говорит она, и, вот как, ладно.

Это было... куда проще, чем он представлял.

Когда они заканчивают есть, Эми какое-то время играет в Тетрис (она занимает первое место и еще две позиции в пятерке лучших. Когда-нибудь, Джеймс ее сделает), а он начинает книгу на планшете, включив беззвучную напоминалку, чтобы знать, когда ему пора обратно на работу.

Ему удается прочесть только один абзац прежде, чем его мысли начинают бродить, и он обнаруживает, что хотя, возможно, когда у него будет чуть больше личного пространства и времени, у него в памяти в красочных подробностях всплывут все выходные, сейчас он ярче всего помнит то, как Роджерс приветствовал его каждое утро – один раз, когда его пальцы были в волосах Джеймса, один, когда Стив не сразу заметил, что он не спит, и один - с готовым завтраком. Он вспоминает, как он прижимался лицом между лопаток Роджерса, вспоминает короткие, колючие волосы, еще не отросшие после Португалии, и берет в руки телефон, потому что у него нет причин не делать этого.

................................ _Уже по тебе скучаю._  
................................ 8.53

**_Я тоже._ **   
**8.53**

**................................ _Обед был потрясающий._**  
**................................ 13.02**

И он знает, что Стив занят, – Стив ему говорил, что у него планы. Он не ожидает, что Стив увидит сообщение раньше вечера, как минимум, но его телефон вибрирует у него в кармане спустя каких-то пять минут.

................................ _Обед был потрясающий._  
................................ 13.02

**_Жаль, что у тебя нет времени подняться ко мне за десертом_ **   
**13.05**

Джеймс немедленно заливается краской, чувствует знакомое шевеление в штанах и какое-то время думает о строках кода, прежде чем он доверяет себе в достаточной степени, чтобы продолжить.

 _Жаль, что у тебя нет времени подняться ко мне за десертом_  
13.05

**................................ _Я мог бы подняться за десертом_**   
**................................ _сегодня вечером после работы._**   
**................................ 13.05**

На самом деле он почти шутит, но какая-то часть его все же ощущает капитальное разочарование, когда он получает ответ.

................................ _Я мог бы подняться за десертом_  
................................ _сегодня вечером после работы._  
................................ 13.05

**_Не могу – сегодня ко мне придут гости._ **   
**13.07**

Но потом приходит еще одно сообщение, и Джеймсу кажется, что его сердце бьется так быстро, что разорвется на части.

 _Не могу – сегодня ко мне придут гости._  
13.07

**_Но я хотел бы этого._ **   
**13.07**

Джеймс ужасно, ужасно сильно его хочет, но у него нет времени подняться к нему, чтобы повидаться. Возможно, он вообще не в башне, если уж на то пошло. А если к нему должны прийти, Джеймс не станет мешать, но это так соблазнительно.

Он думает обо всех способах все-таки сделать это – уйти с работы прямо сейчас и сказать, что у него есть неотложное дело, притвориться больным, просто взять и подняться наверх (если Джарвис его пустит) – но он не станет этого делать. Прежде всего, он слишком ответственный, но сама мысль ему нравится.

Стал бы Стив торопиться, чтобы быстрее позволить ему вернуться на работу, или он не спешил бы и помог его потом прикрыть? Был бы он приятно удивлен таким сюрпризом или... Джеймс облизывает губы. Может быть, ему стоит выбрать иной путь для безответственности такого рода, и об этом ему лучше думать поздно ночью, когда он будет один. И _моооожет быть_ поговорить со Стивом об этом позже на этой неделе.

 _Не могу – сегодня ко мне придут гости._  
13.07

 _Но я хотел бы этого._  
13.07 

**_Можно я позвоню тебе вечером?_ **   
**13.07**

Джеймс широко улыбается своему телефону, он ничего не может с собой поделать, его лицо вспыхивает.

 _Но я хотел бы этого._  
13.07 

_Можно я позвоню тебе вечером?_  
13.07

**................................ _Дай мне знать, когда захочешь позвонить_**   
**................................ 13.08**

Потом Джеймсу приходится встать и вернуться к работе, но ничего страшного. Ему есть к чему стремиться теперь, помимо строки за строкой кода.

* * *

Он желает доброго вечера Эми и добирается домой на метро, и по ощущениям это занимает в миллион раз дольше, чем обычно. Он слушает музыку, но его любимая группа уже не та, что прежде, начиная с их второго альбома, что вышел в 2023, и их все сложнее слушать с каждым разом.

Он переключается на старые саундтреки к фильмам, но от этого ему только хочется встать и начать уворачиваться от летящих обломков и лазеров. Он напоминает себе, что ему двадцать один год, у него есть законченное высшее образование и высокооплачиваемая интернатура в «СИ».

Когда он возвращается домой, он решает взять себя в руки и проглотить пилюлю. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если держать это все при себе, но он точно не хочет ничего говорить пока родителям, так что он выбирает лучшее из того, что ему остается.

Он звонит сестре.

 _\- Что нового? –_ спрашивает она, когда берет трубку, и он улыбается, глядя в потолок.

\- Ну, - говорит он, - мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Мне просто _необходимо_ кому-нибудь рассказать, и ты единственная, кого я знаю.

\- _Уууу, -_ отвечает она, - _давай, сучка, выдай мне горяченьких сплетен._

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- Офигеть, - говорит он. – Если ты когда-нибудь еще раз мне такое скажешь, ты мне больше не сестра.

\- _Колись уже, засранец,_ \- отвечает она, и м-да, ладно.

\- У меня появился бойфренд.

Воцаряется тишина, чересчур затянутая, на вкус Джеймса, а потом она говорит:

\- _Серьезно?_

\- Спасибо? – отвечает он и идет к холодильнику, посмотреть, что там есть. Кое-что уже испортилось, и он выкидывает это – вот минус того, что его целые выходные не было дома, – но молоко еще пахнет нормально. Почти. С кофе и сахаром сойдет, он не сомневается в этом. – Да, у меня есть бойфренд, и он _серьезно_ красавчик.

\- _Э, так, -_ говорит она, - _насколько красавчик, в плане, уровня Грейсона Рассела, или красавчик уровня Чейса Кроуфорда или красавчик типа Тора?_

\- Ну, - отвечает Джеймс, - я не понял, мы говорим о моем горячем новом бойфренде или твоем кошмарном вкусе в мужчинах?

Она фыркает.

\- _Твой вкус в мужчинах..._

\- Красавчик типа Тора, - вставляет Джеймс.

\- ... _не настолько ужасен, как я думала? –_ исправляется она, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Да, он такой же клевый, как Тор. Мускулистый блондин с синими глазами, реально высокого роста, реально волевой подбородок, ну знаешь?

\- _Ты уверен, что на самом деле не встречаешься с Тором?_

\- Честное слово, - говорит Джеймс, - но вообще, к слову о знаменитостях...

Он слышит, как ее интерес резко возрастает.

\- _О господи? –_ восклицает она.

\- Ага, - отвечает он.

\- _О боже мой? –_ снова восклицает она, и он смеется, хотя и чуть виновато.

\- Да.

\- _О господи, если ты мне прямо сейчас не скажешь... Джеймс, ты что, встречаешься со знаменитостью?_

Ему приходится уже душить хихиканье, потому что очень сложно не смеяться над тем уровнем высоты, до которого поднялся ее голос.

\- Я встречаюсь со знаменитостью, - и она издает странное верещание, - но я подписал соглашение о неразглашении, пока мы не провстречаемся какое-то время.

\- _Это таааак странно, это не, Джеймс, это прям странно, реально._

\- Я согласился, - говорит он. – Все нормально, это просто, чтобы я не побежал к журналистам с фоточками его члена. Ну знаешь? Или, я мог бы, но я никому не смогу сказать, чей это на самом деле член.

\- _О господи, у тебя есть фото его члена?_

\- Нет!

Она раскатисто фыркает в трубку, и он начинает готовить кофе.

\- Да даже если бы и было, я бы тебе это фото не послал, это было бы странно. Ты бы хотела, чтобы я ему послал фотку твоих сисек?

\- _Ну, если он такой же симпатичный, как Тор, то почему бы и нет?_

Джеймс стонет.

_\- Выручи сестру, братюня, он любит женщин?_

Джеймс задумывается об этом, включая кофеварку, идет обратно к морозилке в поисках чего-то, что можно быстро приготовить.

\- Вообще, вполне вероятно. Кажется я припоминаю, что у него была девушка.

\- _О господи, Джеймс,_ Джеймс, _насколько он знаменитый, он типа спортсмен или я может слышала о нем?_

Джеймс фыркает.

\- Да, я почти уверен, что ты его знаешь.

\- _О боже, он что типа актер? Или певец?_

Ооо, замороженные макароны с сыром, сойдет, - и он решает, что можно сбить ее со следа.

\- Он не певец, - замечает он, и она делает такой громкий вдох, что чуть не захлебывается.

\- _Ты встречаешься с актером? –_ кричит она, а потом еще раз, чуть тише, когда она, наверное, отодвигает телефон, а потом, когда ее снова слышно хорошо, ее голос звучит низко и настойчиво, - _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, немедленно скажи, знаю ли я этого человека, видела ли я его, он красавчик, Джеймс, он хорош в постели?_

Он выжидает, заставляет ее подождать, растягивает ожидание на долгие секунды, а потом говорит:

\- Да, на все эти вопросы, - и слушает, как у нее начинается еще один приступ верещания.

Когда она успокаивается, она тяжело дышит, и он слышит глухой звук, который предположительно означает, что она шлепнулась на диван.

\- _Он хорошо с тобой обращается? –_ спрашивает она, и Джеймс улыбается, думает о сильных руках и блестящих глазах, о вкусной еде и тихих беседах.

\- Да, - отвечает он.

* * *

Макароны с сыром после разогрева темнеют сверху и приобретают хрустящую корочку, но кому какое дело, это же замороженные макароны с сыром быстрого приготовления. Он читает во время еды, так что ужин у него затягивается часов до семи, а потом он съедает яблоко на десерт и делает себе еще кофе. Он добавляет в него и немного какао, а потом сворачивает книгу на планшете и проходит несколько (на самом деле, много) уровней в глупых разноцветных играх, которые не требуют от него что-то читать или считать.

Он зашивает дырку в одном из носков, которые сушатся в ванной.

Он находит шоколадку, про которую он точно знал, что она у него есть.

Он делает еще кофе и смотрит видосики на Youtube, скидывает ссылку или две Бекке в мессенджере, которым они пользуются. Он каким-то образом переходит от историй про реальные преступления к подборкам самых смешных домашних видео, и он смотрит на часы только тогда, когда до него доходит.

Уже почти десять вечера, и ему стоит лечь спать через примерно час или около того. Он смотрит на телефон.

Ему нужно принять душ, так что он заставляет себя встать с дивана и запирает двери на ночь.

Он быстро моется, думает, может подрочить, но решает, что вообще-то пока что ему и так нормально. Может быть позже, когда он будет в постели, но ему не особо хочется делать это в ванной, которая могла бы быть и потеплее, под душем, который мог бы иметь напор и посильнее.

Когда он выходит, то вытирает волосы полотенцем, насколько это возможно, надевает пижаму и натягивает сверху худи. Он включает будильник и ставит телефон на зарядку, а потом он залезает в постель с остатками своего самодельного моккачино и разноцветными играми.

Он совсем не устал, ни капельки, но он старается, как может, не думать о _Можно я позвоню тебе вечером?_

На самом деле, он так занят тем, что старается не думать об этом, что практически выпрыгивает из штанов, когда его телефон вибрирует спустя примерно пять минут.

_Еще не спишь?_

Джеймс набирает ответ, когда телефон звонит в его руках, и он радостно усмехается, принимая звонок.

Он не успевает открыть рот, как от глубокого, теплого голоса Стива вдоль его позвоночника бегут мурашки.

\- _Привет, солнышко,_ \- говорит Стив, - _Как прошел твой день?_

И Джеймс зарывается в подушки, закрывая глаза и прикусив губу.

« _Сейчас станет намного лучше,_ » - думает он.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Я встретил одного из твоих работников НИР в кофейне пару недель назад и мы поладили. Есть возражения, или я могу пригласить этого человека на свидание?  
> Тони поворачивается на каблуках и смотрит на Стива, приподняв брови.  
>  \- Снова в добром старом седле, а, Роджерс? – говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него, стараясь показать, что он не в восторге.  
>  \- Спасибо, - отвечает он, - мне необходимо было об этом напомнить. Так да или нет?  
> Тони выглядит весьма довольным.  
>  \- Весь в нетерпении, да? – замечает он.

\- Я пришлю тебе смс, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс кивает, он кажется слегка ошеломленным. – Увидимся в пятницу.

А потом между ними закрываются двери, и Джеймса нет. Стив испытывает странное чувство, словно ему чего-то не хватает, как только Джеймс пропадает из виду. Он знает, где Джеймс, знает, куда он направляется, – даже знает, где Джеймс живет. Но он знает и то, что если он повернет голову, то не увидит Джеймса периферийным зрением, а это... не идеально.

Он все еще стоит у дверей, когда в его кармане вибрирует телефон.

 _Уже по тебе скучаю,_ написано в смс, и он улыбается.

 _Я тоже,_ отвечает он, но ему многое нужно сегодня успеть, так что можно уже приступать.

* * *

**Стив**

Когда он заканчивает укладывать на место диванные подушки и прибираться, он производит свои обычные мусоровозные манипуляции с холодильником, а потом заново застилает постель.

\- Джарвис, - спрашивает он, - сегодня будет удобный момент, когда я мог бы перехватить Тони на пять минут?

\- _Насколько мне известно, мистер Старк будет доступен сегодня днем после совещания, примерно в полдень, на двадцать втором этаже, комната для переговоров «Д». Вы хотите, чтобы я внес соответствующие изменения в его расписание?_

-Да, спасибо, Джарвис, - говорит Стив, и Джарвис вносит изменения. – Я просто хочу кое-что у него спросить.

А потом, поскольку это крутилось у него в голове уже какое-то время:

\- Джарвис, у меня получится сперва самому поговорить с Тони о Джеймсе, или ты обязан его проинформировать?

Стив знает, что Джарвис постоянно находится в режиме ожидания в отношении таких вещей как помощь в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Джарвис не прислушивается к происходящему в ванной или спальне, пока Стив не обратится к нему, а потом опять прекращает слушать, когда разговор окончен. Стиву было немного неприятно узнать, что реально система наблюдения работает 24 часа 7 дней в неделю, но данные сохраняются где-то в месте, недоступном всем, кроме Тони, и становятся доступными даже Тони только при условии возникновения определенных ситуаций и соблюдения протоколов.

Но Стив не в курсе, есть ли какие-то особые протоколы касательно отношений с сотрудниками.

\- _Я не обязан информировать мистера Старка о каких-либо событиях в пределах башни, если только эти события не могут потенциально причинить вред жителям башни. Протоколы наблюдения для чрезвычайных ситуаций не были активированы, а также ваша деятельность на протяжении нескольких последних дней не вызвала проблем с безопасностью. Если вы пожелаете обсудить данную деятельность с мистером Старком, то сможете сделать это без моего предварительного вмешательства._

Стив кивает.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - говорит он. – Ты сможешь не раскрывать ему имя, если он спросит?

\- _Нет, -_ отвечает Джарвис, - _но я смогу сперва попробовать отговорить его задавать данный вопрос, а также проинформировать его, что вы просили меня о конфиденциальности._

Стив обдумывает это, но недолго. Он не скрывает свою ориентацию, он захочет представить Джеймса людям, рано или поздно, наверное, если до этого дойдет, но пока это лучшее, на что он мог бы надеяться.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

\- _Всегда к вашим услугам, Коммандер,_ \- отвечает Джарвис.

Чтобы убить время, он идет в спортзал, где находит Скотта и Хоуп, а также Клинта.

\- Эй, Бартон, - он небрежно козыряет ему знаком, который на американском языке жестов означает «привет», на случай, если тот не надел слуховой аппарат.

Клинт, бегущий на одной из дорожек, совершенно очевидно _не_ надел слуховой аппарат, потому что он отвечает ему знаками, которые составляют его личный опознавательный знак для Стива – указательные пальцы, направленные вверх, а потом большой палец, двигающийся от лба к груди, - «ЗВЕЗДА», «ЧЕЛОВЕК».

Все остальные сейчас чаще всего называют его Крылатая Башка, но Клинт не только первый дал ему постоянную кличку еще в те дни, когда все остальные звали его Дедулей, но помимо этого «крыло» на языке жестов показывать дольше, чем «звезду». А еще «звезду» проще показать в ограниченном пространстве, что, в нескольких случаях, когда им нужно было молча общаться в чрезвычайных ситуациях, оказалось буквально спасением.

Плюс Клинту нравится отсылка к Боуи.

« _Ты, здесь?_ » - показывает он, и Стив занимает соседнюю дорожку и начинает вторую пробежку за день, пока Скотт и Хоуп тренируют приемы борьбы на матах.

Стив прикладывает кончик пальца к ноздре, поворачивает.

« _Скучно._ » А потом указывает на Клинта. « _Ты?_ »

« _Я тут живу?_ » отвечает Клинт, и Стив смеется.

Он показывает знак «Паук», чтобы спросить про Нат, и Клинт мотает головой.

« _Позже. Проблема?_ »

Он качает головой, показывает:

« _Нужно поговорить, когда вы оба пусты._ »

Клинт на мгновение выглядит озадаченным, потом его лицо проясняется и он показывает:

« _Свободны?_ »

Стив морщится.

« _Извини. Да._ »

Клинт кивает.

\- Только поговорить? – спрашивает он вслух.

Стив кивает.

\- Я поднимусь к тебе попозже – хорошо?

Стив показывает « _да_ » еще раз, а потом сосредотачивается на беге.

Денек отличный, и он не против позаниматься спортом, чтобы сжечь калории от завтрака, который он съел, и холодильника, который он заново опустошил.

Все, что ему нужно делать, - это следить за временем.

* * *

Когда он заканчивает работать в зале, он покупает стаканчик кофе и возвращается наверх, чтобы переодеться в форму. Он будет в ней максимум минут двадцать, но это произведет лучшее впечатление на людей, которые будут проходить мимо Тони на пути из переговорки.

А еще он берет стандартный желтый шестигранный карандаш с розовым ластиком на конце и засовывает его в карман.

Потом он спускается на двадцать второй этаж вместе с кофе.

Совещания Тони в эти дни в основном заканчиваются вовремя – главным образом потому, что они короче и лучше спланированы. Чего можно добиться, если руководить всем будет Пеппер.

Когда участники совещания по одному выходят из комнаты, проходя мимо Стива, некоторые из них останавливаются, чтобы пожать ему руку, а один подполковник так яростно отдает честь Стиву, что он волнуется, как бы тому не удалось случайно вскрыть себе череп.

\- Вольно, - говорит он, и парень широко улыбается и пожимает ему руку.

Когда-то это раздражало его. Сейчас просто приятно, что ему демонстрируют уважение: Коммандер – это не звание Армии США. Ему об этом несколько раз говорили, кстати, - по сути, это звание ВМС США. Но, по сути, Стив прошел квалификацию спецназа ВМС, а также кучу разных других испытаний, и, по сути, звание, которое ему следовало бы дать, в данном случае неприменимо, и, по сути, единственное звание, которое они могли дать ему – это то, что приблизительно соответствует его заслугам. Он не был военным много лет, на самом деле, - это знак уважения. Нат сказала, что «Коммандер» звучит сексуальнее, чем «Полковник», разумеется, но вообще это никак не связано.

Тони выглядит примерно настолько же обрадованным встречей, как обычно, когда он появляется из переговорки.

\- И что я на этот раз сделал не так? – интересуется он.

Стив фыркает, протягивает ему карандаш.

\- Спасибо, что одолжил, - говорит он, и Тони смотрит на карандаш так, словно он не уверен, что с ним делать.

\- Ложь, - выдает он.

Он не пользуется карандашами, потому что может рисовать линиями света в воздухе, и никогда не понимал, почему Стив этого тоже не делает.

\- Ага, - признается Стив, - но я принес тебе кофе.

Он протягивает стаканчик, и глаза Тони раскрываются чуть шире. Тони пьет только «Железного человека». В том смысле, что он переименовал двойной эспрессо со сливками и одной ложкой сахара в «Железного человека» много лет тому назад и сделал так, что под таким же названием это продается в каждой кофейне города. У них у всех есть свои фирменные варианты кофе, хотя большинство из них Стив наизусть не помнит. Его собственный вариант представляет собой черный кофе со льдом, потому что Тони вовсе не настолько смешной, как ему кажется.

\- Я тебя прощаю, - говорит он, - чем обязан такой чести?

Стив берет быка за рога, потому что это лучше, чем ходить вокруг да около.

\- Я встретил одного из твоих работников НИР в кофейне пару недель назад и мы поладили. Есть возражения, или я могу пригласить этого человека на свидание?

Тони поворачивается на каблуках и смотрит на Стива, приподняв брови.

\- Снова в добром старом седле, а, Роджерс? – говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него, стараясь показать, что он не в восторге.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он, - мне необходимо было об этом напомнить. Так да или нет?

Тони выглядит весьма довольным.

\- Весь в нетерпении, да? – замечает он. – Тебе наверное реально хочется...

\- То-ни, - протяжно говорит Стив, - я принес тебе «Железного человееееека»...

Теперь Тони кажется не в восторге. Он смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений, а потом взрывается хаосом движений, как обычно.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - Джарвис, у нас же нет никаких правил, запрещающих это, да?

\- _В «Старк Индастрис» разрешены личные отношения между сотрудниками, -_ отвечает тот, и Тони кивает.

\- Слышишь, Синеглазка?

Стив приподнимает бровь, но все равно улыбается.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - благодарит он.

Он поворачивается и уходит, стараясь набрать скорость прежде чем...

\- Эй, Стив? – кричит ему вслед Тони, и он закатывает глаза, прежде чем повернуться.

\- Да?

Тони изучающе на него смотрит.

\- Который?

Стив прищуривается, обдумывая ответ.

\- Честно? Я бы пока не говорил, - отвечает он. – Давай посмотрим немного, как все пойдет, ладно?

Тони изучает его еще секунду, но потом демонстративно пожимает плечами.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он, а потом, когда Стив поворачивает за угол к лифтам, он слышит, как Тони кричит, - «Не очень-то и хотелось знать!», - и улыбается.

* * *

Его телефон вибрирует в час дня, и он видит сообщение от Клинта, что тот будет на его этаже в полседьмого, и еще одно сообщение от Джеймса.

 _Уже по тебе скучаю._   
8.53

................................ _Я тоже._   
................................ 8.53

**_Обед был потрясающий._ **   
**13.02**

Стив улыбается, глядя в свой телефон. Одно из преимуществ того, что он встал раньше Джеймса, - это то, что у него было время готовить, и хотя он не сделал ничего выдающегося, зато он использовал в основном свежие ингредиенты. Во всяком случае уж он точно знает, какие ингредиенты он использовал, и пусть это всего лишь салат из ветчины и помидоров с макаронами, но он добавил приправ, все правильно смешал, и сделано это все было только сегодня утром.

 _Обед был потрясающий._  
13.02

**................................ _Жаль, что у тебя нет времени подняться ко мне за десертом_**   
**................................ 13.05**

И он на три минуты опоздал с ответом, к тому же Джеймс сейчас на обеде, так что он не ожидает получить ответ.

................................ _Жаль, что у тебя нет времени подняться ко мне за десертом_  
................................ 13.05

**_Я мог бы подняться за десертом_ **   
**_сегодня вечером после работы._**   
**13.05**

И вся кровь Стива устремляется вниз. На самом деле он с удовольствием бы согласился – он всеми руками за эту идею. Он еще не успел вылизать дырочку Джеймса, и ему не терпится сделать это как можно скорее – вот только он знает, что Нат и Клинт будут у него вечером, и, хотя он хотел бы представить всем Джеймса рано или поздно, если все пройдет хорошо, сегодня - неподходящий вечер.

Пару минут он разрывается, решая, кому именно отказать, но он способен мыслить рационально, даже когда его другой мозг пытается сделать это за него.

 _Я мог бы подняться за десертом_  
_сегодня вечером после работы._   
13.05

**................................ _Не могу – сегодня ко мне придут гости._**   
**................................ 13.07**

**................................ _Но я хотел бы этого._**   
**................................ 13.07**

Это нечестно, думает он. Они находятся в одном здании. Они буквально в минутах друг от друга. Но он ни за что не станет рисковать карьерой Джеймса, соблазняя его пошалить в рабочее время.

................................ _Не могу – сегодня ко мне придут гости._   
................................ 13.07

................................ _Но я хотел бы этого._  
................................ 13.07 

**................................ _Можно я позвоню тебе вечером?_**   
**................................ 13.07**

И после этого он ждет, беспричинно нервничая по поводу ответа, учитывая что они провели большую часть выходных в разной степени раздетости, проделывая много всего разного с многими разными частями тела. Стив всего лишь провел выходные, занимаясь сексом с парнишкой, – а ему ведь доводилось и противостоять нашествиям инопланетян, черт побери.

................................ _Но я хотел бы этого._  
13.07

................................ _Можно я позвоню тебе вечером?_  
13.07

**_Дай мне знать, когда захочешь позвонить_ **   
**13.08**

Он улыбается и старательно запоминает эту информацию – как будто он смог бы такое забыть – а потом пишет Клинту, что в полседьмого нормально.

* * *

К тому времени, как приближается половина седьмого, он уже заказал мексиканской еды из «У Пипо» для себя и Наташи, и пиццу для Клинта, все уже доставили и пахнет это все потрясающе.

Ему хочется самому все съесть, но он ждет, как порядочный человек, пока появятся Нат и Клинт.

Сейчас их дружба куда расслабленнее – когда они были моложе, она была намного более напряженной, и Наташе казалось смешным периодически взламывать его замки и просто заходить без предупреждения. Клинт тоже когда-то использовал подобную тактику, и какое-то время Стив это терпел.

Потом перестал.

Их дружба все равно это вынесла.

Нат явно не только что с задания – на ней обычная короткая кожаная куртка, которую ей помогает снять Клинт и вешает на крючок в прихожей Стива.

\- Привет, - говорит она, и он наклоняется, подставляя щеку для поцелуя.

\- Привет, - Клинт протягивает пиво, которое он принес, и Стив наклоняется к нему тоже.

\- Рад вас видеть, ребята, - говорит он. – Слишком давно не собирались.

Клинт широко улыбается.

\- Что смотрим? – спрашивает он.

Они даже разулись, потому что они хорошо его знают и достаточно хорошо к нему относятся, чтобы делать его жизнь чуть легче.

\- Что хотите, но сперва надо поговорить, - отвечает Стив.

\- О-о, - говорит Наташа, - у кого проблемы?

\- Ни у кого, - почти упрекает он, - я бы тогда не стал дожидаться вечера.

Они садятся на его диваны – Клинт откидывает спинку, как только его задница оказывается на сидении, и Стив смеется, – а потом он раздает еду и начинает разворачивать свою порцию.

\- Я хотел сказать вам, что начал встречаться кое с кем, - говорит он.

\- О, блин, - ноет Клинт, но это в шутку, - с кем я теперь буду оттягиваться?

Стив негромко посмеивается, берет энчиладу и одним укусом уничтожает большую часть.

\- Это здорово, - говорит Наташа, пока Клинт открывает пиво, - рада за тебя. Парень или девушка?

Стив наконец умудряется проглотить полный рот еды, берет предложенное пиво.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он, - парень.

Клинт издает заинтересованный звук.

\- Он симпатичный?

Стив смеется в свою бутылку с пивом.

\- _Дурак,_ \- по-русски бормочет Наташа, - что это за вопрос – Стив с ним встречается! Он точно симпатичный, иначе они бы не совпали.

\- О, оставь его в покое, - ухмыляется Стив. – Да, он симпатичный. Он... я хочу сказать, симпатичный не то слово, но он такой.

\- Я заинтригован, - говорит ему Клинт, - ты разогрел мой интерес, ты привлек мое внимание, кто _этот таинственный незнакомец?_

Стив просто смотрит на него.

\- Он не незнакомец, - замечает он, - я с ним встречаюсь.

\- А что по этому поводу сказал Тони? – спрашивает Нат, и Стив потирает затылок.

\- Ну, видите ли, это другой вопрос, - говорит он. – И это... другая причина, почему я хотел поговорить. Тони не стал проверять для меня его историю, _потому что..._

Он останавливает Нат жестом, прежде чем она начнет ругать его насчет безопасности.

\- ...он уже работает на «СИ». Он прошел все проверки, он умный парнишка и с точки зрения безопасности он чист, насколько известно Джарвису, что...

\- Парнишка? – повторяет Клинт.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Можно я закончу? – говорит он. – Да, парнишка. Он практически гений, он очень славный, он не устраивает цирк на тему о-боже-мой-ты-Капитан-Америка, и он...

Ох. Да, может ему и не следовало бы это говорить, но он знает, что они оба уже все поняли.

\- Стив Роджерс, ах ты шлюшка, - говорит Наташа.

\- Ой да брось ты, - отвечает он, делает еще глоток пива. – Его зовут Джеймс, и ему двадцать один год, и я _говорю_ это вам, потому что я верю, что вы оба уважаете мое право на личную жизнь, а еще, что вы поверите мне, когда я скажу, что я знаю. Все, о чем вы сейчас думаете. Я знаю.

Он смотрит на них и... да, он видит, что они беспокоятся. Это мило с их стороны, думает он. Даже спустя годы, они все равно волнуются о его душевном здоровье.

\- Я знаю, - снова повторяет он.

\- Ему двадцать один? – говорит Клинт.

\- Ты встречаешься с парнем по имени _Джеймс?_ – добавляет Наташа.

Стив ставит пиво на журнальный столик.

\- Я пригласил вас в свой дом, купил вам мексиканской еды и пиццы, я рассказал вам про своего тайного молодого любовника, и вот так вы мне за это отплатили?

\- Ты живешь в Бруклине, - замечает Наташа.

\- Я знаю, что ты знаешь, кто ты такой, - говорит Клинт, игнорируя ее, - но разве можно винить нас за то, что мы немного беспокоимся?

Стив смотрит на него.

\- Я _знаю,_ \- говорит он. – И да, конечно. Его зовут Джеймс. Он молодой и красивый, у него темные волосы и синие глаза. У меня не нервный срыв. Мне просто нравится определенный тип мужчин.

Надолго воцаряется тишина.

\- Ты сказал Сэму? – спрашивает Клинт.

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив, - потому что я не так давно встречаюсь с парнишкой, и потому что я хотел лично ему сказать. Кроме того, я не хотел, чтобы вы думали, что я вас отшиваю из-за того, что я… не знаю.

\- Бессмысленно упиваешься собственными страданиями? – подсказывает Наташа.

\- Вот я именно об этом и говорю, - отвечает Стив. – Разумеется, у вас есть право обо мне беспокоиться. Я _ценю_ это. Но тот я, о ком вы думаете, научился просить о помощи и обратился к психотерапевту много лет назад, так может вы уже хоть на пять минут поверите, что я в силах принимать собственные решения?

Нат выглядит так, словно это не произвело на нее абсолютно никакого впечатления, но Клинт начинает казаться смущенным.

\- Я не раскрываю ему никаких секретов, это не кризис среднего возраста, в данный момент мы просто хорошо проводим вместе время. Мы _отлично_ проводим вместе время.

Еще одно длительное молчание, и Стив смотрит на них обоих. Нат не выглядит убежденной, но в то же время одно из многочисленных ее качеств, которые так помогли ему в прошлом, - это то, что она никому не позволяет вешать себе лапшу на уши, и Стиву в том числе. Если она считает, что он упрямится, создает лишние проблемы или несправедлив к самому себе, или еще что-то настолько же феерическое, она не побоится ему об этом сказать. Что здорово, когда она права.

\- Я знаю, вам обоим не все равно, - продолжает он, - и я знаю, что если у меня возникнут какие-то проблемы, то вы первые скажете мне мы-же-говорили.

Наташа наклоняет голову набок.

\- Но он мне _нравится._ У него есть качества, которые мне нравятся, и ему нравится беседовать со мной, и он думает, что то, что я провожу с ним много времени и мне нравится делать что-то для него, – это _мило._

Последнее он говорит, глядя на Наташу, и она отводит глаза. Клинт свои не отводит, что только говорит о том, что они оба слышали. Он говорит сейчас не о них, но они оба знают, о ком идет речь.

\- Как давно ты с ним встречаешься? – спрашивает Нат, и Стив откидывается на спинку и вздыхает, глядя в потолок.

\- Знаешь что? – говорит он. - Я тебе не скажу, Нат. Я дам тебе знать, когда это продлится шесть месяцев, но это...

\- Ты говоришь нам из вежливости, - замечает Клинт, - что я лично ценю.

\- Господи, Клинт, я _говорю_ вам, потому что вы мои друзья...

\- Я слышала об отношениях, в которые вступают, только чтобы забыть своих бывших, - говорит Наташа, - но это...

\- Это просто жестоко с твоей стороны, - Стив смотрит ей в глаза, когда он это говорит.

Она не отводит взгляд некоторое время, а потом кивает.

\- Ты прав, - говорит она, - прости.

Он ждет еще пару секунд, но напряжение слегка снижается, и он снова берет в руки свое пиво. Клинт тяжело вздыхает, и Стив осознает, что, должно быть, перед этим он затаил дыхание.

\- Мы переживаем, - говорит она.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Стив. – Я же говорю, я знаю, что вы беспокоитесь, потому что мы друзья, и я это ценю. Но мне сорок один год. И не то чтобы у меня был ограниченный жизненный опыт.

Нат выглядит так, словно она испытывает смутную боль.

\- Я не звал вас сюда, чтобы попросить совета, - наконец говорит он, - или одобрения. Я позвал вас, чтобы угостить вас вкусняшками и сказать, что вам придется найти кого-то другого, чтобы трахать во все дыры.

У Клинта пиво идет носом, так резко он начинает смеяться.

* * *

Когда они уходят, от большей части напряжения им удалось избавиться, и Стив отдает оставшуюся пиццу Клинту. От мексиканской еды не осталось ничего.

Наташа еще раз целует его в щеку.

\- _Никаких_ дополнительных проверок, - говорит он.

Она закатывает глаза, но кивает.

Клинт крепко обнимает Стива и говорит:

\- Мне жаль, что последнее время у нас не получалось видеться.

Стив качает головой.

\- Я все равно стал нуждаться в большем, - тихо отвечает он, прижимая ладонь к лицу Клинта, большой палец на его щеке.

Клинт только кивает. Потом он поднимает коробку с пиццей так, словно это его приз, только чтобы заставить Стива улыбнуться, и они упаковываются в лифт. Клинт машет, пока двери не закрываются.

А потом Стив заканчивает свою обычную проверку, нажимает на кнопку измельчения мусора в стоке раковины и уходит.

* * *

Доехать до его квартиры достаточно просто, поскольку уже почти десять часов вечера и это понедельник, но до Стива доходит, что он понятия не имеет, во сколько Джеймс ложится спать. Он не превышает скорости, но несколько раз проезжает на желтый, и он включает сигнализацию на байке уже на бегу, вытаскивая по пути внутрь из кармана телефон.

 _Дай мне знать, когда захочешь позвонить_  
13.08

**_................................Еще не спишь?_ **

И он видит на экране три точки, которые говорят о том, что Джеймс набирает ответ. Так что он нажимает кнопку вызова.

Он запоздало хмурится, поднося телефон к уху – а что если Джеймс писал, что он занят?

Но Джеймс берет трубку спустя мгновение, над чем-то хихикая, и что-то внутри у Стива расслабляется.

\- Привет, солнышко, - говорит он, - Как прошел твой день?

И это кажется самым естественным на свете.


End file.
